Pearl of the sea
by wizdiana
Summary: 2 worlds separated forever are about to clash together all in the name of love. As the young princess of the sea has fallen in love with a human prince. Basically a retelling of the little mermaid but with a naruto twist. naruhina with some sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfic so bear with me. It was originally supposed to be drawn out by me but it was way too much drawing when I realized how far the story had gotten so here you go.

**Chapter 1: Splash **

The kingdom of Konoha, it is a small domain in the land of fire. It sits at the center of all kingdoms making it a busy hub for traveling and trading. Its palace and town resided next to the sea giving them a busy and bountiful port. The monarchy of Konoha was right now empty due to the current heir being too young to ascend the throne.

"Just feel the breeze up here", the next heir to the Konoha crown said as he spread his arms as he stood at the edge of the cliff that separated land from sea. "This was a great idea Sasuke I never even knew about this place" Naruto stepped closer to the edge to look down while Sasuke look on from behind.

"I just happened to find it. It takes a while to get here so not a lot of people come by often" Sasuke stepped forward getting closer to Naruto.

"Look at that drop if I were to fall I bet I would-''before Naruto could finish his sentence he felt two hands on his back and saw the water quickly growing closer.

The impact knocked the air out of his lungs and water rushed into his mouth. Naruto tried to swim but his legs felt like lead and he was slowly losing consciousness. Everything was turning dark and cold.

Then he felt something grab his hand. He was being held by something. He opened his eyes slightly and saw long strands of dark hair. 'Is this a girl'? He looked further down and saw a large tail fin. 'A tail fin is this a-'. The figure holding him looked down at him but he could not make out her face everything was getting dark again.

'Where am I' Naruto thought. 'What happened….oh yeah Sasuke tried to kill me again. Am I dead? …..wait are those seagulls'. Naruto opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around "the beach?". Confusion rolling in his head. Naruto up sat on the beach, the waves slowing washing up to his feet 'uhh my head how did I get here' he rubbed and thought back the past events. 'Let's see Sasuke took me to that cliff then pushed me off it …jerk….then I was in the water and.. I saw a..a', at this Naruto stopped and slapped himself "ha! as if that would happen I must have just washed ashore"

"Your highness?" as small voice called from behind. Naruto turned around to find a pink haired beauty staring at him.

"Sakura chan!"

Sakura smiled at him. "What are you doing out here Naruto come on let head back to the palace", she held out her hand to Naruto.

A light blush decorated Naruto's cheeks as he took her hand. Together they walked towards the palace.

As he walked away he did not notice he was being watched by a certain dark haired, lavender eyed girl. She hid behind an outcrop of rocks in the shallows of the ocean watching the boy she had saved walk away with another girl. She could not help but feel a heavy weight in her heart. She thought back to what had just happened to her.

_She had just been relaxing in a quiet corner of her watery realm when he just happened to fall into her life. Literally. At first she was hesitant to approach the stranger that had just suddenly appeared she had heard stories of humans and knew better than to approach one but it was one thing to hear about them and another to actually see one. She was about to leave and just pretend she did not see anything a leave him to his business but then she realized he was not moving. She approached him cautiously. 'He really isn't moving' she thought then she remembered that humans can't stay underwater for very long or else they die. 'I can't just leave him' and so she slowly grabbed onto his sleeve and tried to pull him up to the surface but soon realized she needed to get a better grip on him and reached for his hand. 'He's warm' she thought as she held his hand. She looked down at him and studied his face he was so odd looking she had never seen anyone like him. She was about to touch his face when she suddenly noticed that bubbles were no longer coming out of his mouth. In a panic she swam to the surface and breached the water with a splash. She held the boy in her arms closer to her he was a lot heavier now and it was getting hard to hold him up but she held him with all her might. Worried she pat his cheeks to try to get a reaction out of him he then coughed up some water and started breathing again. She giggled at that thinking it was one of the strangest things she's ever seen. She looked around to see where he came from then saw the cliff towering over her. 'He jumped from there that's dangerous, humans are so odd' again she looked around examining her surrounding when she noticed a beach not too far from her location and made her way to it. It was getting harder and harder to move the boy on up to safe distance in the sand but she did not give up and with one final pull she finally got the boy on dry land. She stared at him once again memorizing every feature on his face 'he's so …different' she reached to touch his cheek when she heard more humans around she looked up to see a large town before her she had picked a secluded enough area to bring the boy to shore but she did not want to risk being spotted and reluctantly she dragged herself away from the strange boy she saved and retreated for deeper waters._

'Do I really have to never see him again?' She turned to leave but not before giving him one final glance and with a heavy heart swam home.


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah new chapter hope you enjoy it. Also forgot to mention last time "-" mean the character said it '-' means the character thought it.

**Chapter 2: A Wish**

The kingdom of the sea has always been a hidden world of wonder. Deep down in the dark depths of the sea shines the home of the merfolk. It is a peaceful place full of color and lights. The rulers of the kingdom of the sea are the Hyūga and they resided in the grand palace of coral. The noble members comprised of the fair king Hiashi and his two daughters. Currently one of those daughters sat in her garden confused beyond belief.

'This is such an odd feeling' the young mermaid thought as she fiddled with her jacket's button. She thought back to the boy she save earlier that day and a heavy blush crossed her cheeks. 'Why do I keep thinking about him?'

Watching from one of the towers of the palace stood Neji, cousin of the young heir.

"You're like a worried mother Neji" irritated by the sudden comment Neji turned to find Kiba and Shino the two best friends of the Hyūga heiress standing by him. "To what do I owe the pleasure" Neji said not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"Hey we are just as worried about her as you are" Kiba walked to the railing and looked down at Hinata "she did not come to practice with us and has not said two words to us all day. What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know it really worries me she has never done this before"

"Maybe she's in love" at this both Neji and Kiba turned to Shino. Kiba could not hold it in and started laughing out loud. "That's a good one", Kiba wiped a tear off his eye and leaned on the railing "she's like the shyest mermaid in the sea like she could ever get near a stranger let alone fall in love with one and besides she's never even showed interest in guys". Shino just simply put his hands in his pocket and looked down into the garden.

"She's gone"

"What!" Neji pushed Kiba out of the way and looked down into the garden. "Where did she go?"

* * *

Hinata just could not take it anymore she needed to see him again. She swam out of her garden and headed to the outer reaches of the palace forest. It felt like it had been days since she had last seen the boy but in reality it had only been a few hours.

Once she breached the surface she looked at the cliff looming over her. 'He's not there' she turned to the beach where she had left the boy 'he's not there either' Hinata's heart sank. 'He's not going to be there any more' Hinata let herself float down back to the sea slowly 'why would he be there' she then felt the sea floor on her back. She stared at how the waves formed over her then put her arm over her eyes "I want to see him".

"Is that a wish my dear"

Started Hinata got up and turned to find a mermaid before her. She had a high blonde ponytail and a slender upper body but it was her tail that she found strange it was torn and messy she had never seen such a damaged tail before. And her eyes they scared her they were dark and menacing they just did not match her inviting voice. "I asked is that a wish do you want to see this boy again"

"uhh well" Hinata turned away blushing madly. "I could grant you your wish my dear just come with me to my home" the strange mermaid extended her hand to the young heiress.

* * *

The strange mermaid's home turned out to be a cave on the furthest corner of the kingdom it took them about an hour to swim there. The strange mermaid entered her home but Hinata stared at the entrance scared to enter it was dark and gloomy and a voice in the back of her head was telling her to go home but her heart was pushing her forward and so she swam in. The inside was no better than the outside shelves filled with various sea creatures lined the walls and a large cauldron sat in the center of the room it was then that Hinata figure out where she was.

"I am Ino the sea witch" she pop back into the room and sat down at an old desk and waved her hand to a small stool in front of her. "Let's talk business"

Hesitantly Hinata sat down. "so you want to meet the human boy you saved today again well isn't this just the juiciest story in the sea" she grinned to reveal two rows of sharp teeth that gave Hinata a slight shiver. She started digging into the drawers of her desk and pulled out a fish bone and a piece of golden paper and started scribbling down furiously. Hinata tried to see what she was writing but before she got the chance the sea witch lifted her head. "Do you love him?" this took Hinata by surprise and she blushed brightly and started twirling her fingers nervously. "I-I honestly d-don't know I mean I have never been in love so I d-don't know how it feels"

"Awww your so innocent your highness the heiress of the sea falling helplessly in love with a boy who is probably a much lower rank than you and is human this is what those silly humans write books on" the sea witch left her desk still holding onto the gold piece of paper and went to her shelf of various potions and sea creatures. "But this is a story I want to see till the end". She grabbed a bottle and threw it in her cauldron and the liquid inside the cauldron started bubbling. The sea witch started throwing various other ingredients into her brew. "Now I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human how does that sound".

Hinata stood up, she was shocked by this. Sure she wanted to see him again but to become human she stared down at her lavender tail 'can I give you up…no… this is going by too quickly' Hinata put a hand to her head puzzled beyond belief on what to do next. Sensing her confusion the sea witch turned to her visitor. "Don't think its permanent you will have three days to spend as a human no more no less but I can cut you a deal" she swam over to the young mermaid and with a gentle hand on her back she lead Hinata to her cauldron. "If you can get the human to fall in love with you I will make you human permanently but if not then hey you met him, you had your fun back to sea you go" they stopped before the bubbling cauldron. "All you have to do is sign this" the sea witch threw the gold paper she was holding into the cauldron. It then started floating back up. Her scribbles became embedded on the paper and started to shine brightly.

"If you sign this the deal is made…. but we still need to discuss how you will pay for this little….gift"

"W-what do you mean?"

The sea witch giggled to herself and swam to a chest in the corner of the room and started digging through it. "In order for the potion to work I need something of yours to act as the active ingredient something that only you have". She then pulled out a small curled silver tube. "What I will need is your voice".

Hinata reached for her throat. "y-you want my voice"

"Yes it's tricky to make the potion without something that belongs to the host and only the host. Your voice is one of a kind no one on land and sea has it so it would be easy to use it. And again its only temporary you will get your voice back when and if you become a mermaid again so what do you say do we have a deal" Ino stuck the fishbone pen in Hinata's direction

"B-but I won't even be able to tell him my name I-I…."

"Now my dear don't think of it as such a bad thing you still have your pretty looks and a nice body that is usually enough for a human. And besides if you want to see him again you really don't have a choice so again I ask you do we have a deal"

Hinata stared at the fishbone pen before her and looked at the golden paper. She looked down at her tail one last time. She took a moment to mentally prepare herself and reached for the pen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 To The Surface**

Naruto was feeling really good not only had he escaped the hand of the reaper but got to spend the day with the girl he liked. Sakura was the only heir of a neighboring kingdom so it had always been implied that they would wed in order to unify the two kingdoms but Naruto was just happy he liked her and he assumed she liked him back. She always smiled when he was around and laughed all his jokes but still he could not help but feel that she was keeping something from him but he would always just wave it off as him being paranoid. Now back in the castle Naruto and Sakura walked down one of the many corridors in the castle.

"So then he pushes me over the cliff what a jerk" Naruto waved his hands over his head while Sakura just laughed.

"Are you sure that does not sound like him."

"Yes it was him and this isn't the first time he's has tried to kill me it's becoming a weekly thing maybe he just wants the throne then he would marry you and become king" Naruto sighed and continued pondering the thought of Sasuke becoming king of Konoha. While Sakura blushed brightly the thought of Sasuke marring her made her swoon. But she quickly snapped out of it and shook her head 'I can't be thinking about that right now I have other matters to attend to' she then turned her attention back to Naruto.

"So how did you manage to survive?"

"Huh? Oh right that …uh I'm not really that sure I mean I remember hitting the water and trying to swim but I couldn't and I started to black out then I….I saw a…." he thought back to the image of the girl he saw 'she had long dark hair and really white skin but she also had a..'

"You saw a what?"

Snapping out of his daze he looked back at Sakura who had a confused look on her face.

"I can't really remember I think I just ended up floating back up and washing up on the beach" Naruto scratched his head at this and started walking towards his room. "I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto waved goodbye before turning a corner.

"That was weird"

"What was weird" Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin

"S-Sasuke you scared me" Sakura turned to face the dark haired boy behind her. She smiled brightly at him and started bobbing back and forth on her heals. "What are you up to?"

"Just heading out"

"Can I come with" stars formed in Sakura's eyes as she stared at Sasuke.

"I rather you not I wanted to do some thinking" Sasuke turned to leave when Sakura stepped in front of him

"You mean think of new ways to try to kill Naruto" Sasuke looked her straight in the eye. "Why you so keen in killing Naruto. What are you after?"

Sasuke pushed Sakura out of his way and kept on walking down the corridor.

"Damn" Sakura muttered under her breath and stomped on her foot angrily. Then spun around on her heels and headed to her room.

* * *

On the shallows of the beach on a rocky outcrop sat Hinata holding a small vial in her hands and an old piece of a sail was spread over her tail.

'Ok remember what she said'

"_Now then my dear this is what you will need" the sea witch said while dipping a small vial into her bubbling cauldron "all you need to do is drink it and you will be just like any other female human." Ino swam to Hinata and handed her the vial "everything downstairs will work too", she nudged Hinata with her elbow and wiggled her eyebrows but Hinata just stared at her blankly "you really are innocent your highness anyway you will also need this" Ino swam to a chest and pulled out a rather large piece of fabric and handed it to Hinata. Hinata stared at it then she looked back up at Ino "my magic is not perfect. There are a few kinks I'm trying to work out and you will figure that one out soon enough. Also stay away from sea water when you drink that potion you will turn back into a mermaid if it touches you" the sea witch put a finger to her face and began to think. "Am I forgetting anything?...guess not do you have any questions?" Hinata just stared at her. "Oh right…..well don't drink that potion until you are at the surface I don't think you will be able to swim back up to the surface if you drink it down here the shock on your body that potion will cause will most likely make you pass out so be careful" the sea witch went to the little mermaid before her and placed one hand on her chin "I want to see your story play out" she grinned another creepy smile before pushing Hinata out of her home._

'I just have to drink it that's all'

Hinata took a deep breath and uncorked the vial. Then brought the drink to her mouth. The minute the contents of the vial emptied into her mouth Hinata felt her world shift. Everything felt heavy and her body was burning. Then a bright light started glowing from the tip of her tail then it started crawling up to her body. Even with the bright light surrounding her Hinata's eyes started getting darker and darker until she passed out.

* * *

Sasuke walked along the shore line by the castle. Annoyed Sasuke kicked the sand. "How the hell did he survive?"

Sasuke kept on walking down the beach frustrated by the thought of his plan to get rid of Naruto and secure the throne as his own did not work. "Maybe I should try a different route but which one…maybe I could-" before he could finish his thought Sasuke noticed a bright light coming from the end of the beach he was on. "The heck is that?" he then made his way towards it.

He followed the light to a small rocky out cropping in the shallows of the water and Sasuke approached the light slowly. The light then started getting dimmer and dimmer and it soon disappeared to reveal a girl on the rocks. Sasuke got closer to her. She had dark hair and seemed to be passed out. Sasuke reached out to touch her but before he touched her skin her head shot up and stared at him. Her eyes took Sasuke by surprise. They were unlike anything he had ever seen she had no pupils. Her eyes were just white. They reminded him of pearls the way they glittered in the moon light. 'She has a nice face' Sasuke stared at her then stretched his hand out to her and she looked at it questionably then reached for it. But before she grabbed onto it she passed out again and started falling off the rock she was laying on. Before she touched the water Sasuke caught her it was then that he realized something important and a light blush formed around his cheeks. She was naked. He looked around and noticed a piece of fabric on the rock where the girl had been laying and quickly took it and wrapped the unconscious girl in it and carried her bridal style out of the shallows. He stared down at the girl in his arms and smirked. "You might be just what I needed". He then turned and started walking towards the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

****This chapter is a bit longer than the others so I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4 I lost You**

Normally on such a calm night Naruto would sleep soundly but tonight was a different story. As he lay on his bed Naruto began to toss and turn as he dreamed. He was in the ocean but he could breathe. He looked around and found himself surrounded by so many different colors, corals and undersea plant life spread all around him. Schools of colorful fish swam here and there. The sunlight spread over the undersea landscape and made for one of the most beautiful sights Naruto had ever seen. Then as he was taking it all in a shadow swam over him he looked up to see a rather large fish swimming towards him. At first it scared him thinking it was a shark or something but as it got closer it began to take a different shape. It was the mermaid he had seen. Her dark hair swirled around her and her light purple tail shimmered. She swam around Naruto mesmerizing him with her grace but she kept her face hidden from her. Naruto wanted to see it he wanted to see what she looked like. He quickly reached out and grabbed her hand and brought the mermaid closer to him she struggled against his grip but he only tightened his grip. When he finally brought her close to his body he put a hand to her cheek and turned her face towards him but right when she was about to look at him a flash of light spread before him Naruto closed his eyes in order to shield them from the bright light .

When he opened them again he was staring at the ceiling of his room. 'What was that about' Naruto sat up and swung his legs out of bed. He got up and pushing his curtains away letting the sunlight flood his room. Naruto opened one of the large windows that lead to his balcony and walked out to lean on the railing 'was she real or did I really just imagine her'. He looked out to the sea.

His concentration soon broke when he heard a quiet snicker. He turned to find Sasuke on the neighboring balcony also leaning on the railing but with his back to the sea.

"What the hell are you doing over there" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "Last time a checked that was not your room"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a second then snickered again before retreating back into the room. But not before calling Naruto an idiot.

"Why I oughta" Naruto clenched his fist in front of him. 'I still have to gotten that jerk back for pushing me off that cliff'.

Naruto ran back into his room. He looked through his closet which consisted of mostly orange tunics. Which Naruto believed were a million times better than Sasuke's blue ones. He grabbed one, black pants and a pair of boots and slipped them on. He then grabbed his head band which had a symbol of a crown on the front to show his status. After tying it on he ran out his room and headed towards the neighboring room where he knew he would find Sasuke.

Naruto kicked the door open with his boot and walked inside "DAMN IT SASUKE YOU TRIED TO KI-" that was as far as Naruto got before her noticed the girl in front of him she had long dark hair and really white skin "wait is she-'' again that was as far as he could go before a stool hit him in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Tenten one of the many ladies of the court had been working on dressing a young girl Sasuke had found when in barges Naruto when she was still getting her dressed. "YOU PERVERT GET OUT!" she started reaching for more furniture to throw but Naruto had seen Tenten angry enough before to know he had to get out fast. He ran away as fast as he could back out into the hallway and slam the door shut behind him.

"Sheesh what a rude entrance you would think they would teach him how to knock" she looked behind her to Sasuke who lay on a couch behind her with a blindfold on. "At least someone here is a gentleman" she turned her attention back to the girl before her "he didn't scare you now did he" the young girl before her did not even turn to face her she simply stared at the door with a light blush decorating her face.

"Guess not… now we just have to figure out what to do with that chest you have a rather large one" Tenten looked at her dresses piled all over the floor and the measuring tape in her hands and sighed.

Naruto sat outside of the room on the floor across the room he had just barged into "Ouch" Naruto rubbed a sore already forming on his head. "Damn it how was I supposed to know there was a girl changing in there…..AND WHY THE HELL IS SASUKE STILL THERE!"

'Guess I'll just wait for her to be done'

* * *

Naruto sat on the floor for about 10 minutes when finally the door opened and Tenten came out smiling happily holding a bunch of dresses under her arm. As soon as she noticed Naruto on the floor her smile disappeared and she shook her fist at Naruto as a warning. Naruto got the warning and raised his hands in defense as soon as Tenten had turned the corner and was out of sight Naruto entered the room to find Sasuke taking off a blindfold and the girl he had seen nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto "who Tenten?"

"No the other girl the one with long dark hair"

"She's behind that changing screen looking in the mirror"

Naruto turned to see the white screen and saw a shadow moving behind it. He then moved over to where Sasuke was sitting. "Who is she?"

"I don't know I found her last night"

"What? where?"

"After the sun set I went for a walk down the beach and found her"

"On the beach"

"Yup" Sasuke leaned back into the couch. "She may have been in a ship wreck or something can't really get anything out of her"

"Why"

"She can't talk. I think her a mute or something"

They both turned to the screen when they heard soft footsteps. The minute she came around the screen Naruto could not keep his eyes off her. She wore a long lavender dress that reached the floor and had long off shoulder sleeves. Tenten had made some adjustments to make it fit to her bust but there was only so much she could do. In the end a little bit of cleavage still peeked out from under the dress. Her long dark hair was left down cascading down her shoulders. Just as Sasuke had been Naruto was surprised by her eyes they did not have pupils but they seemed to have a light shade of purple in them. He found them very beautiful actually he found everything about her beautiful and just could not stop himself from staring. Sasuke noticed this and smirked. He stood up.

"Why don't you take her into the village?"

Snapping out of his daze Naruto looked at Sasuke "what?"

"maybe you can find someone that may know who she is and if not then you can just take her around the village and show her what Konoha has to offer" Sasuke walked over to Naruto and tripped him. Then grabbed onto Naruto's tunic and dragged him out of the room and grabbed on to the dark haired girl's hand as he dragged Naruto.

"Let me go Sasuke I can walk on my own!" Naruto struggled to get out of Sasuke's grip but to no avail. When they reached a door that lead outside Sasuke let go of the dark haired girl's hand and opened it then kicked Naruto out the door. He then made room for the young girl behind him to go through. "Go ahead Naruto show her a good time".

Naruto turned to face Sasuke with an annoyed and questionable look on his face. 'Why do I feel like he's forcing me to do this', he turned to the girl standing behind him. When she noticed he was staring at her she blushed and looked away. 'Well I guess I can show her around…. she looks kind of familiar though'. "Ok I'll take her around the village for the day" Naruto turned and faced the girl by him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you" he gave her a thumbs up and a big grin. The dark haired girl looked up at him and then down again to hide her smile.

* * *

Hinata could barely process what was going on. She thought back to her morning experience.

_She had awakened in a strange room in a dress that did not belong to her. The room was full of so many new and strange items. She pushed her new legs out from under the sheets that covered her and stared down at them. She wiggled her toes and giggled at the odd movement. She then swung her legs over to the side of bed and as soon as her feet touched the floor she flinched. The cold floor had scared her she had never felt such a sensation. She tried again a second time and managed to keep her feet on the floor and tried to stand up only to fall back on the bed. 'This balance thing is going to be hard to learn'. She also noticed she was not used to the new gravity of her new world and everything felt heavier. But Hinata would not give up she tried again and succeeded in standing up. 'Ok now the hard part' Hinata raised one leg and moved it forward and tried walking. It did not go well. Hinata ended up falling flat on her face. Hinata propped herself up on her elbows and pushed her hair behind her ear. 'I will not give up' Hinata pushed herself up and tired again. This time she used a dresser to help her move forward. Sure enough she started walking it was a clumsy walk but it was walking none the less. She made her way to a window and pushed the curtains away. She blinked her eyes as the sunlight that poured in and looked out at the sea she felt a small pang of guilt 'I bet they are worried about me'. A knock on the door brought Hinata back to reality. She turned to see a young boy enter her room he had dark spiky hair and black eyes he was pretty handsome too. "Good to see you up I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he walked over to her and gave a small bow. Out of habit Hinata tried to introduce herself but then when nothing came out of her mouth she remembered what she had lost. Sasuke noticed this and raised an eyebrow "what's wrong can't speak?" she nodded her head. 'This will complicate things' Sasuke eyed Hinata looking her over from head to toe. Even under the nightgown he had dressed her in Hinata's curves were very noticeable. 'I will just have to use her body then'. "I am going to go get someone to help dress you so just wait here" Sasuke turned and was out the door. Hinata stood by the window confused by the sudden conversation 'I thought I was dressed' she shrugged her shoulders and looked about the room. She went to a dresser that had a number of different bottles on it. Hinata took one and looked at the small bottle then uncorked it. A sweet smell started to spread around her and Hinata enjoyed it. It was like nothing she had ever smelled before (being underwater kinda dulls smell). Hinata out of curiosity brought the bottle to her mouth to see if it tasted as sweet as it smelled. It did not and Hinata gagged like crazy at the bitter taste. She corked the bottle again and put it down and continued exploring the room around her. She was about to look to the contents of one of the chest in the room when she heard voices from the door._

"_What do you mean you just found her" a young girl with two buns on her head stepped into the room with a pile of dresses under her arm. She set her bundle down on a table and gave Hinata a warm smile. Hinata smiled back. "So you just want me to dress her"_

"_Yeah" Sasuke stepped in and walked to the window of the room. "Make her look good" he opened the window and stepped out into the balcony._

"_That'll be easy she is already pretty" she turned her attention back to Hinata and waved her hand. "Hi I'm Tenten I'll be helping you get dressed" she pulled on Hinata's sleeve and lead her to the center of the room. "Ok let see what will fit you"._

_After they had been working for a while Sasuke came back into the room snickering to himself then grabbed a random piece of fabric from Tenten's things._

_Then it happened Naruto burst into the room and Hinata was shocked beyond belief. She was wondering how she was going to find him but lo and behold he found her._

_After he got kicked out of the room and she was finally done getting dress Tenten pointed out a mirror behind a screen and Hinata went to go look at herself. The dress she was wearing looked….well Hinata just could not put her finger on but it just felt like she was wearing too much clothing. She heard Sasuke talking to someone when she walked out to them. She stared at Naruto. 'He's right there what do I do. I can't even make a proper introduction what do I do what do I do' she stood there petrified thinking on what to do next. Before she could figure something out Sasuke had taken her hand and dragged her out of the room._

Now she was walking down the road to the village with a blond haired boy she was growing more and more fond of. She kept stealing a few glances at him trying to memorize every second she spent with him. She was beyond happy that he was an arm's length near her.

Naruto on the other hand was too confused on what to do next. 'Damn it why did I agree to this. I have no idea where to take her' he glanced behind at Hinata. She was staring at some butterflies that were following her wonder emanating from her eyes. 'She really cute' a slight blush appeared again on his face.

They finally reached the gates to the village and were greeted by the noises and sights of the busy village. Hinata had never seen anything like this everyone was running around tending to their business and new creatures were everywhere. She was amazed by even the tiniest things. While Naruto just saw it as any other morning in the village.

The crowd started growing as more and more people went about their business. Hinata was not faring so well scared to offend anyone she kept stopping to make way for them to pass soon she realized she had gotten separated from Naruto and now she stood alone not knowing what to do. 'Oh no what do I do now'.

She looked about looking for any signs of the orange boy she had come with but did not see any trace of him. She started panicking now. She felt like crying. Then she felt a strong hand take hers.

"Found you" Hinata turned around to find Naruto holding onto her hand. "You disappeared on me you better hold on so we don't get separated again". He gently pulled her and they continued on their way. Hinata looked down at the hand holding her and blushed.

"Ok let's see what will show you….hmmm…" Naruto racked his brain thinking of possible activities to do with the strange new girl behind him. "I know lets go to the market there are a bunch of different stands there with some really cool things and a lot of people maybe someone will recognize you"

It did not take long for them to find the market and start looking at the venders various wares. Hinata saw things she had never seen before. Some of the food they were selling caught her eyes she had never seen such colorful things. A red sphere drew her in the most. Naruto noticed Hinata eyeing an apple and remembered that neither of them had eaten. Sasuke had kicked them out of the castle before they had a chance to eat. "Hey two apples please" Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and reached into his pocket and threw a coin at the vendor. He handed Hinata one of the apples. Hinata was confused on what to do with it then she saw Naruto bite into it and did as he did. The taste of the apple amazed her and she dug right in she had not realized how hungry she was.

Naruto glanced at Hinata who was currently licking her fingers and realized she had already eaten her apple, core and all. 'Wow she must have been hungry'.

They continued walking when Hinata noticed a stand full of colorful plants she immediately walked over to it. "Interested in a few flowers young lady" the vendor asked from behind. 'So they are flowers their amazing' Hinata looked at all the flowers that ranged from bright reds to dark blues.

Naruto finished his apple and tossed the core into a trash bin and turned to check on Hinata only to realize she was gone. "Damn it I lost her again" Naruto looked around and was relived to find her at a flower stand near him. He approached her and again saw a sparkle in her eye as she looked over all the flowers 'she's like a little kid seeing something new'.

Hinata held a small stem that had a couple of blue flowers with a yellow center. "Those are forget me nots" the vendor mentioned. "Pick a flower I'll get it for you" Hinata turned to see Naruto behind her. She looked down at her flower and she held it up for Naruto to see. He laughed at her gesture 'she really is like a little kid'. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled a coin out for the vendor. The vendor took it and smirked "if only you knew what that flower meant your highness". Naruto gave him a confused look the vendor just laughed and waved his hand "never mind just take care of the young lady". Naruto shrugged and took Hinata's free hand and pulled her away.

Naruto looked at the girl behind him again they had been walking for a while and had gotten a bit more food in their bellies now they were just wondering around hand in hand. Hinata twirled the stem of the little blue flowers in her hand fascinated by the colors. Naruto could not help but blush again 'she looks so cute' Naruto touched his face and noticed how hot he was 'what the heck is wrong with me' Naruto shook his head trying to calm down. "How about we go to the beach" Naruto pulled on Hinata's hand and started heading for the beach. Hinata however was not too keen on the idea 'oh no what if I get wet I will turn back into a mermaid I need to figure something out' Hinata had been so lost in thought that she did not even notice she was already going down stairs to the beach.

"Man that is one view" Hinata looked up and realized what he meant the sea opened up in front of her spreading as far as she could see. Naruto started walking towards the water but it was then that Hinata let go of his hand. Naruto faced Hinata with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong you don't want to get near it?" Hinata nodded her head.

"Oh yeah Sasuke said you were washed ashore are you scared of the sea" again Hinata nodded

"Ok we will just walk on the beach then and stay away from the water" he held his hand out to Hinata grinning widely. She smiled and took it.

As they walked down the beach Naruto stopped every few minutes to pick up an interesting looking shell or to poke anything that had washed ashore. Hinata eyed the water every chance she got making sure she steered clear.

After a while Naruto sat down on the sand and took off his boots. He dug his toes in the sand as soon as his feet touched the sand. He sighed and leaned back on his hands. Hinata on the other hand noticed a patch of flowers near them and made her way towards them and started picking a few flowers. Naruto eyed her from where he was and was again mesmerized by her. Every step she took and every arm stroke was filled with such grace. Naruto blushed heavily again. But because Naruto was Naruto not all he eyed was just for her grace he took every chance he got to look down her dress whenever she bent down.

Little did the orange prince know though was that he was being watched by a certain pinkette. Sakura had been walking through the village when she noticed Naruto walking hand in hand with another girl. 'Who is she' Sakura spied on them from a distance. "Who is she and what does Naruto think he's doing with her" Sakura steamed at the sight before her.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura turned to find Lee an odd friend of hers standing by her. "That new girl by Naruto". Lee looked out towards the beach and saw the girl she talked about. "Someone should take care of her before she causes trouble" Sakura was digging her nails into the palm of her hands angry at the new turn of events. 'What are you doing Naruto don't look at her like that'.

"I'll do it Sakura I'll take care of her" Sakura turned to Lee shocked by his sudden proposition.

"You will Lee? I did not think you had what it took to "take care" of someone"

"If it's for you then I'll do it"

"Ok then"

* * *

Naruto was now enjoying the sun hitting his face and listening to the ocean when he heard footsteps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sakura approaching him. Her long pink hair was gently flying behind her. She was dressed in a long red dress, it looked a lot more intricate then Hinata's and a lot more uncomfortable. Naruto waved at her "hey Sakura what are you doing here".

"Nothing much I was just wondering through when I noticed you down here. How long have you been here?"

"Not long I was wondering around the village too"

"Really why"

"Oh I was showing the village to a new girl Sasuke found"

'Wait Sasuke is involved with her too' Sakura pushed that thought back and just smiled "really who"

"She's right there….." Naruto pointed to the flower bed behind him. He then realized he was not pointing to anyone. She was not there anymore and the flowers she had been gathering where scattered all over the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Falling**

"Damn it damn it damn it" Naruto stood on one of the tallest trees in Konoha looking down at the crowds below him. "Where is she?"

_When Naruto realized that the dark haired girl he was taking care of was gone he went into a panic. "Where is she" Naruto was on his feet immediately and ran over to where he had last seen her. He looked and saw the small blue flowers she had been holding so close. He bent down and picked them up. "Sakura did you see her" he walked quickly back to his boots and Sakura. _

"_What are you talking about Naruto?"_

"_There was a girl here she had long dark hair, white skin she was in a purple dress too did you see her" Naruto bent down and started putting on his shoes._

"_No I only noticed you maybe she just left to go do something"_

"_I highly doubt that she washed ashore last night she not from around here" a small pang of guilt hit Sakura's chest 'she washed ashore, was she in a ship wreck?' _

"_Damn it I should have kept a better eye on her. What if someone took her?" 'She's really pretty what if someone just saw her and wanted her' Naruto clenched his fist angry at himself for letting this happen. He started pacing back and forth worried on what he should do next._

_Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's arm trying to calm him down. "I really don't think she was taken she would have yelled if someone took her"_

"_She can't she's a mute she…..can't even call help" this really hurt Naruto. "I gotta go I need to find her fast" Naruto took off at full speed towards the stairs that lead back to the village._

'_She was a mute' Sakura stood on the beach guilt flooding her conscious._

Naruto had already been looking for an hour and was growing more and more worried by the second. 'Damn it I don't even know her name and no one has seen her' Naruto jumped down from the tree and landed on the road scaring a few villagers. He started scanning the crowds of people for any sign of her. 'no…no…no…' Naruto started moving making his way through when he noticed a flash of lavender out of the corner of his eye. He turned tried to follow it from between the few gaps of people he saw the lavender color flashing. He stared pushing people out of the way but it was no use whoever the person was he could not get near her in this crowd. Naruto took an alternative approach and jumped high into the air.

He looked down in the direction he saw the lavender fabric "there she is". Hinata was running at full blast but not of her own accord someone was pulling her arm forcing her to run so quickly. "I knew it someone did take her" Naruto jumped again but this time towards a building so as to get out of the crowd. He jumped up to the roof of the building and look again for Hinata. It did not take him long to spot her again and he prepared himself for his next jump.

* * *

Hinata was out of breath she did not know how much longer she could keep running. The boy with an odd haircut was pulling on her to keep running and she was sure any minute now she would trip. But before that could happen a flash of orange landed in front of her crumbling the ground under it. 'Naruto!'

The attack had managed to separate Hinata from her captor and made him turn to face his opponent.

"Well if it isn't Naruto" Lee raised his hand and got into a fighting stance.

"Lee what the hell are you doing" Naruto also so got into a fighting stance.

"I was just taking care of that young lady do you have a problem with it"

"Yes actually I do" Naruto started to run towards Lee but did not get far before 2 arms snaked around his stomach.

"What the" Naruto glanced under his arms and looked at Hinata. She started shaking her head side to side and Naruto turned to Lee. "uhhh what did you mean by take care of her"

Lee dropped his stance and smiled

* * *

Naruto, Hinata and Lee were now sitting on the fountain that was at the center of the village munching on some ice-cream.

"So you see Sakura noticed that the girl was new around here so she asked me to take care of her so I have been showing her around"

"So it was Sakura's idea" Naruto looked down at the popsicle in his hand 'why did she say she had not seen her then'.

"Sorry that I got you worried Naruto when I saw Sakura talking to you I figure she was telling you I was taking her away."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "It's ok I guess I did overreact a bit….." naruto finshed up his ice-cream Naruto thenwhispered to Lee "Hey Lee can I talk to you a bit"

"uhh ok" Lee finished his ice-cream and Naruto nodded his head to get up.

Lee and Naruto got up from their spot on the fountain. Hinata looked up at them and started getting up to follow them. "It's alright we are just gonna get something to drink" Hinata tiled her head to the side 'why don't they want me to come along' she nodded and sat back down.

Naruto and Lee walked until Naruto knew they were distant enough for Hinata to no longer be able to hear them but were close enough to be able to keep an eye on her.

"So what did you want to talk about Naruto?"

Naruto leaned against a wall of a nearby building thinking about how he should phrase his question. "You said Sakura was the one who told you someone should take care of her when she noticed me and ….her" Naruto pointed at Hinata. "But when I asked her where she" again he pointed to Hinata "was when I noticed she was gone Sakura said she did not notice anyone with me. Are you sure she said what you said" Naruto looked at Lee and Lee could sense the seriousness in his voice.

"I don't know what to tell you Naruto Sakura said someone should take care of her and I volunteered. Maybe she interpreted your question wrong when you asked her if you were with someone. You were a bit separated from her it was hard to tell you two were together. Which is something I wanted to talk to you about too. Naruto you said you were taking care of her right?"

"Yeah Sasuke told me to take care of her this morning and show her the village"

"Naruto I will be honest" lee glanced at Hinata to see if she was still where they left her "you were not doing a very good job of watching over her"

Naruto glared at Lee. "What do you mean I was not doing a good job?"

"Naruto it was fairly easy for me to take her from you she did not even put up a fight when I told her to come with me. She seems to have a very kind and trusting heart. But that can sometimes get you into trouble. She's also a mute if she does get into trouble no one will even notice she in trouble because she can't ask for help."

Naruto continued to glare at Lee.

"I'm not saying this to insult you I'm just saying this because if you want to protect her you need to keep a better eye on her and make sure you don't forget her." Lee put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You do want to protect her right"

Naruto looked down at the ground. He knew lee was right he had already lost Hinata a few times now and then there was Lee taking her. What if it had not been Lee? 'What if I had lost her' Naruto felt really guilty about forgetting about her all day.

The sound of water falling snapped Naruto out of his daze. He and Lee turned to see what it was. Sitting where they had left Hinata now sat a girl dripping water from head to toe. "What the heck"

Naruto and Lee ran to her and saw that she was shaking but not from the cold but from fear.

Hinata had been watching Lee and Naruto talk and noticed Naruto being very serious about what they were talking about Hinata was so curious at what they were talking about that she did not noticed when some kids had climbed into the fountain and started to jump about. But one of the kids though it was a good idea to bring a bucket in and splash his friends with even more water. When he had filled his bucket with water he flung it in the direction of the nearest friend but he ended up dodging leaving Hinata exposed behind him. When they realized what they had done they ran leaving Hinata dripping wet.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no' Hinata looked down at her dress she was soaked 'I'm gonna change, I'm gonna change' tears were rolling down Hinata's eyes she was so scared she was going to change in front of so many people.

"Naruto I'm going after those kids you take care of her" Lee ran in the direction of where the kids had ran off to.

Naruto bent down in front of the crying girl. "Hey you ok?" Hinata continued sobbing quietly 'uhh I'm such and idiot of course she not ok' Naruto really did not know what to do and a crowd was forming around them 'well I guess I should get her out of here'. Naruto grabbed Hinata and picked her up bridle style. Hinata looked up at Naruto as red as a tomato "You don't want to be here right now right". He jumped up on to the nearest building and started making his way back to the castle bouncing from one rooftop to the other.

'Wait what is he doing if he holds me like this he's going to feel my…legs' Hinata's dress was fluttering at the end and she noticed her feet peeking out. 'I did not change but the sea witch said if I touch….sea water' Hinata sighed.

She looked back up at Naruto who was so focused on where he was going he did not notice he was being watched.

* * *

It was almost sundown by the time Naruto and Hinata got back to the castle. Naruto handed Hinata over to Tenten who took her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up. She glared at Naruto "it wasn't me!" Naruto waved his hands in front of him. Tenten simply rolled her eyes and lead Hinata away.

Naruto headed to the dining hall to go get something to eat. When he got there he noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were already eating. He went to join them. A plate was quickly placed in front of him and he started digging in.

"So how was your day" Sasuke inquired after finishing his meal.

"It was nice it was a very eventful day I can tell you that much"

"So I'm guessing you enjoyed your new company"

Naruto actually chocked on his food when he heard that and was guzzling down his drink to stop his choking. He blushed lightly as Sasuke just sneakered at his reaction. Sakura on the other hand was not pleased at all.

Sakura smiled at Naruto and asked "so did you find your friend Naruto?" Sasuke raised an eye brow at Sakura's question. 'Did this goon lose the girl?'

Naruto looked at her. "Yeah she was with Lee for some odd reason but knowing him he was probably just being nice. He apparently noticed she was new in town and wanted to show her around"

"Oh well it's good to hear that she is alright I was worried"

"Yeah" Naruto went back to finishing his food.

Sakura could sense the tension in the air and was about to ask what was bothering Naruto but before she could Naruto got up and walked out the hall.

"I wonder what's bothering him" Sakura asked Sasuke

"Hmm" Sasuke also got up and left leaving Sakura alone.

"Sasuke"

* * *

Naruto fell on his bed not even bothering to change into a proper pajama he simply removed his pants and tunic and putting on some loose pants he had lying around. It was already sundown so his room was quickly getting dark and cold. "Damn it "Naruto got up and went to the chimney in his room and light a fire to warm his room up and let some light in. Naruto did not like sleeping in a dark room. He went back to his bed and started thinking about the day he had just had.

"You do want to protect her right". Lee's words keep repeating in his head.

"I barely even know her why do I want to protect her so badly" Naruto started thinking about the dark haired girl. He looked at the wall that separated his room from hers. He started imagining her long dark hair, her white skin, her light lavender eyes he started thinking about her face then he focused on her lips. Her soft, pink lips. Naruto touched his own 'how would they feel'. Naruto sat up. "What the heck was that" Naruto shook his head side to side violently. "I need to go to sleep" Naruto crawled under his covers and went to sleep.

After a while Naruto started tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare. He was on the cliff again but this time he was with Hinata instead of Sasuke. They were enjoying the view then Naruto walked to the edge and looked down remembering how high it was from his last visit. When he turned around to talk to Hinata she was gone. "No not again" Naruto ran around the cliff looking for her then he saw another cliff by him identical to the one he was one and there was Hinata but someone was by her. Naruto started running to her. Hinata started walking to the cliff's edge and looked down the figure that was behind Hinata also started walking forward. It started raising its arms reaching for Hinata. "NOOO" Naruto ran as fast as he could but he was too late the figure pushed Hinata off the cliff and she fell. He ran to the edge of the cliff and caught her hand just in time. "I got you I won't let go" Hinata looked up at him and smiled. Naruto tried his hardest to pull her back up the cliff but he could not he was not strong enough. Then his fears came to fruition Hinata's fingers started slipping from his grasp. "No please don't" Hinata looked up at Naruto and smiled again then closed her eyes and let go of Naruto's hand falling into the water. "NOOOOOOOOO"

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream just a dream". Naruto looked about his room. "It ok now". Naruto then felt a presence in his room. "Wait why is my balcony open" Naruto got out of bed and walked to the open window. He looked around his room "who's in here". A hand touched his shoulder and Naruto quickly grabbed it and pushed the intruder against the wall. It was then that he realized he was holding Hinata pushing his body against hers. "ahh! oh sorry" Naruto let go of her and started blushing furiously. "You scared me" Naruto scratched the back of his head. Hinata stared at him she had heard him crying out from her room and had come over to investigate. She put her hand on Naruto's forehead she noticed he was all wet and this confused her. 'Is he sick?' Naruto pulled away and sat on his bed. "Did you hear me crying out" Hinata nodded. "It's all right I was just having a nightmare I'll be fine".

'A nightmare Hanabi used to get those a lot of those maybe if I do what I did for her he will feel better'

"You can go ahead and go back to sleep but take the door this time", Naruto was getting back under his covers hoping this embarrassing event would just be forgotten. He then felt someone get into bed with him. Naruto opened his eyes to find two pale eyes looking back at him. 'What is she doing' Hinata then wrapped her arms around Naruto and held him to her chest. 'What the heck is she doing'? Hinata then started stroking the top of his head. 'I can't hum him a lullaby but hopefully this will be enough'. 'Wait is she trying to make me feel better' Naruto took a deep breath of her warm smell he did feel better Naruto wrapped his own arms around Hinata's stomach. Hinata blushed as he hugged her. Her heart was racing and she was really hoping Naruto could not hear it. He could it only calmed him down more and soon he was fast asleep. Hinata kept staring at Naruto's face falling in love with his sleeping face. She then remembered something and smiled down at Naruto. 'I think I'm falling for you'. She was soon fast asleep

* * *

On the shore bright flash of light spread through the beach. Making his way out of the water a figure headed for a nearby house that had left a clothes line out. He reached out and took some black pants and a white shirt. He started making his may down the dark streets of Konoha. His long dark hair waved behind him thanks to the night wind. His white eyes scanned the village. "Lady Hinata". Not finding his target he moved down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 A Date **

The sun shined into one of the many rooms of the castle. A certain pinkette began to stir underneath her sheets she tried to ignore the coming day by hiding deeper into her bed but it was no use. "Fine I'm up" she kicked off her covers and sat up stretching her arms over her head. She scratched her sides and sung her legs to the floor. She got on her feet and headed to her dresser. She washed her face with a bowl filled with water. After drying her face she grabbed a hairbrush and stood in front of her mirror to brush her long hair. When it was to her liking she tied a red ribbon on her head. After admiring her work she went to her closet and picked out a long puffy pink dress. She put the dress down on her bed and headed to the door to look for someone to help her get dresses. Luckily for her right when she opened the door Tenten was walking by.

"Hey Tenten would you mind helping me dress"

Tenten faced her and sighed "you know if you did not dress in such complicated dresses you would not need help" Sakura smiled and made way for Tenten to enter her room. Tenten sighed again and walked into Sakura's room. She then started looking around.

"What's wrong did you lose something?"

"More like someone I went to go wake up the new girl that Sasuke brought yesterday to give her some more clothes and she was not in her bed. She might be lost wondering around the castle." Tenten grabbed the dress on the bed and handed it to Sakura who was already undressed.

'She was not in her bed?' Sakura slipped on the dress and let Tenten start lacing the back of her corset. "I did not see her last night what room is she sleeping in?"

"The one by Naruto's. Sasuke placed her there the night he found her" Tenten tied the last loop and dusted her hands to show she was done. "There. Well I'm off see you around". Tenten quickly exited the room leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts.

'I did not realize how close they were she is really becoming a problem' Sakura bit down on her thumb. 'I really don't want to but will I have to scare her away….." Sakura sighed "No I can't I don't have the heart to do that I will just have to trust in Naruto's feelings for me. In fact I'll go ask him to spend the day with me'.

Sakura put on some red heals and walked out her room heading to Naruto's room. "Knowing that guy he is probably still be asleep". She smiled happily nearing the last corner to reach Naruto's room. But right as she rounded the corner she noticed Naruto's door open and Naruto sleepily wonder out dressed only in some loose pants. She was about to approach him when she noticed him call out to someone and stayed back watching from the corner. A dark haired girl stepped out of his room dressed in a night gown. 'What was she doing in Naruto's room'? The dark haired was about to head to her room when Naruto reached out and grabbed her hand.

"uhh I just wanted to say thanks for last night" Sakura noticed that Naruto's face was a bit red and gripped the fabric of her dress hard. "I don't think I would have sleep so well without you" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously and Hinata blushed slightly and looked away smiling. Even though she had looked away Naruto had noticed her smile and felt relieved that things were not as awkward as he thought they would be. Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and watched her go back to her room. Right before she went inside she smiled at Naruto then closed the door behind her. Naruto blushed again and looked down at his hand regretting ever letting Hinata's hand go. He could still feel her warm hand in his. He sighed and walked back into his room shutting the door behind him.

Sakura leaned against the wall having witnessed that scene made her have a change of heart. 'This is worse than I thought' Sakura gripped the fabric of her dress in both hands. 'I won't lose Naruto not when I am so close to my goal'. Sakura took a deep breath and headed to Naruto's door and knocked. Naruto opened the door now dressed with a shirt. "Hey Sakura why the early visit"

"oh well I was wondering if you and I could spend the day together you know just the two of us" Sakura smiled at Naruto expecting to hear the answer she usually heard from him whenever she asked him out before.

"I don't know Sakura I was planning on spending the day with …..The girl from yesterday you remember her right the pretty one with long dark hair"

Sakura got annoyed that Naruto called her pretty. "please Naruto we did not spend any time together yesterday and you said you would take me out to that new restaurant in the village when it opened and it opened yesterday " she started giving Naruto a puppy look.

Naruto sighed "guess I can't really no now" Naruto looked towards Hinata's room. 'Will she be alright on her own….maybe I should tell Sasuke to keep an eye on her while I'm gone'. Naruto looked back at Sakura.

"Guess I'll get dressed and we can go eat now" 'the sooner I take Sakura out the faster I can come home to watch her'. Naruto closed the door to get dressed and Sakura waited outside his room.

'Just wait you will fall for me again soon enough' Sakura then heard another door opening and out came Hinata dressed in a long white dress that had purple flowers decorating the bottom of the dress. She walked over to Sakura's side she gave Sakura a warm smile as a greeting and stood by her. Now that she was closer Sakura took the chance to look her over. 'Is that her natural color eyes?' Sakura started brushing her hair with her fingers. Hinata looked over and was amazed at how it moved 'is that a natural color?' Hinata then looked back at Naruto's door. 'Well that is an interesting feature what else does she…' Sakura had to stop mid-sentence because she had just noticed who well-endowed Hinata was 'what the hell did she eat to get to that size'. Sakura looked down at her flat chest and sighed.

Naruto then opened his door and was greeted to an interesting sight before him he saw Hinata looking so beautiful to his eyes then he saw Sakura looking a bit gloomy. He raised an eye brow at the odd sight. "uhh Sakura you ok" Sakura snapped out of her gloomy state and straightened up.

"Yeah everything is fine" she smiled and laughed awkwardly.

"Ok soo um I don't think I have introduced you to Sakura." Naruto stepped in front of Hinata and closed the door to his room behind him. "This is Sakura she is a princess to a neighboring kingdom and is my friend" Hinata gave a slight bow to Sakura. Sakura noticed the long cleavage line that peeked under her dress and a slight gloom started to affect her again.

"Sakura this is…..uh my friend Sasuke found her washed ashore yesterday" Sakura smiled at Hinata.

"Nice to meet you" she then turned her attention back to Naruto. "We should probably get going"

"Yeah oh" Naruto turned to Hinata. "uhh me and Sakura are going into town to go …uh do an errand well be back later. Before we leave I'm gonna leave you with Sasuke so he can watch over you ok" Hinata tilted her head to the side and looked at him. 'He's leaving me with Sasuke today?'

"Don't worry we will do something together when I get back ok" Hinata smiled and nodded. Sakura was really getting annoyed with Naruto he was already making plans with this other girl when they still had not gone out but was more annoyed with the fact that Naruto was planning on leaving the girl with Sasuke.

"Ok let's go look for Sasuke" Naruto took Hinata's hand and started leading her to Sasuke's room. Sakura was steaming as she followed behind the couple. 'Why are you holding her hand you should be holding mine'

It did not take long for them to reach Sasuke's room. Naruto opened the door without knocking and dragged Hinata in followed by Sakura.

Sasuke lay on a couch in his room reading a book when he looked up at the sudden company. "What do you want?"

"Hey Sasuke me and Sakura are going into town to run an erra-"

"We are going out to eat this morning together" Sakura cut in she did not like how Naruto had not said it before and she was not about to let him do it again.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Really now and what do you want with me"

Naruto was still recovering from Sakura cutting him off but quickly straighten up. "I was hoping that you could keep an eye on….her while we go out" Naruto pulled Hinata forward.

"Why would I…." Sasuke thought for a moment and an idea popped into his head. "Never mind I'll watch her" Sasuke got up and grabbed Hinata's free hand. Hinata was forced to let go of Naruto's hand and follow Sasuke he then lead her to a chair motioning for her to sit.

Naruto got a bit peeved that Sasuke had grabbed Hinata's hand but quickly buried his feeling. "Ok I'm counting on you we will be back soon" Naruto was headed out the door when Sakura suddenly grabbed his arm and walked with him out the door.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's attempted jab at him but ignored it. It did however affect Hinata who was feeling a bit low knowing that Naruto has going out to eat with another girl. Sasuke noticed her sad mood and smirked. He went to his window and looked down to see Naruto and Sakura walking out the castle no longer arm in arm.

"Come one we are going out to eat" Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her outside.

'Let's see if you're the jealous type Naruto'

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata were now walking down the main street of the village together. Sasuke was hoping to find the restaurant that Naruto and Sakura had gone to but did not know which one it was. Hinata walked slowly behind Sasuke feeling down that Naruto was not with her but then a sweet aroma caught her nose. It was amazing she had never smelled such a thing before. She started walking briskly towards it. Sasuke noticed her pass him following something and followed her.

Hinata then stopped in front of a shop and looked in the window inside was some kind of food she had never seen. Sasuke stood behind her and saw her drooling for some of the breads in the bakery and sighed. "I guess we can eat here" Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her inside the bakery. Once inside Hinata quickly found the source of the amazing smell she had been following. "Would you like a cinnamon roll my lady" the baker asked seeing Hinata eyeing the fresh batch of cinnamon rolls. Hinata nodded quickly and the baker laughed at her answer. Hinata looked to Sasuke to see if she had permission to grab one. Sasuke noticed this and a thought came into head "I will get you as many of those rolls if you do everything I say for the rest of the day deal" Hinata smiled and nodded and grabbed 5 rolls and handed them to the baker to place in a bag for her laughing again at her. Now that Hinata had her prize she eyed Sasuke to see what he would get. "I'll just get something from the market later I don't like sweets." He then gave the baker a few coins and grabbed Hinata again.

Sasuke and Hinata walked down the street yet again only this time Hinata was happily munching on cinnamon rolls. That was when Sasuke noticed an orange dot in the distance and smirked

"Ok I need you to walk close to me like this." Sasuke wrapped his arm around Hinata and pulled her to him. Then interlocked Hinata's arm with his. Hinata looked down at her arm 'where is he going with this?' She looked up at Sasuke.

"It's just so I don't lose you" Hinata shrugged her shoulders and went back to munching on her cinnamon rolls walking with Sasuke arm in arm.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura now sat at a table outside the new restaurant waiting for their food. The air around them was very awkward. Naruto wanted to ask Sakura why she had lied to him but he did not want to get her mad. And Sakura really did not know what to talk about usually it was Naruto talking and she would just listen. When there food finally arrived a sigh of relief came from the both of them and they dug in.

"The food is good" Naruto said finally breaking the ice.

"Yeah"

And again the ice formed. 'Damn it why does this have to be so weird I never acted like this in front of Sakura' soon there food was gone they paid for their meal and were just sitting at the table now. Naruto looked out to the crowd of people walking by him to see if he could spot something interesting.

'I wonder what Naruto is thinking about' Sakura watched Naruto finishing off her drink.

Naruto was just about done with this date when he saw a flash of blue and white as he scanned the crowd. 'What the hell are they doing here' Naruto had spotted Hinata and Sasuke across the street and was not happy by what he was seeing. 'Why is he so close to her….wait are they holding hands' Naruto watched them. Hinata munch on some bread holding onto Sasuke and Sasuke looked down at her they then stopped right across the street from Naruto and Sakura and began talking. He then said something that made Hinata have to hold her hand up to her mouth to cover a silent giggle. 'What the hell did he say'? Sakura noticed Naruto tense up in front of her and followed his gaze to find Sasuke and Hinata together too.

"What are they doing?"

"That's what I would like to know"

Sasuke then noticed some frosting had fallen on Hinata's chin and he reached out to it and wiped it off her face with one finger then brought it to his mouth and licked it off. That sent Naruto over the edge and he got up from the table making his way to them. Sakura followed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke separated from Hinata and smirked at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto I did not know you were here"

"Like hell you didn't" Naruto walked up to Sasuke and grabbed him from his shirt and forced him up against the wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing" Hinata was about to stop Naruto when a hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

Sakura then made Hinata face her with her back to the road. "Hey um… you.. do you by any chance I don't know like Sasuke" Hinata tilted her head to the side by her question 'do I like Sasuke? Well he did buy me these sweets to I guess I do' Hinata looked at Sakura smiled and nodded. This made Sakura's heart drop.

"Wait why"

Hinata did not really know how to explain herself so she raised the bag up to Sakura.

"What did he buy those for you" Hinata nodded. "Wait is that why you like him" Hinata nodded again and Sakura sighed "no that's not what I meant do you like like him"Hinata was even more confused now.

"It's simple do you like him or like like him" Sakura started getting closer to Hinata and Hinata was getting scared and backed away from her. "Look I understand you can't talk but just nod your head or shake it do you like Sasuke! Or like like Sasuke!" Hinata was getting really scared now backing away from Sakura even more. "JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" that's was when Hinata fell onto the road backwards sending her bag of cinnamon rolls flying. She fell with such force that it scared the horse of a carriage that was passing by. He bucked back raising his legs high into the air neighing loudly. Hinata looked up at the beast by her petrified. Sakura screamed loudly making Sasuke and Naruto turned to them and see the horse coming down on Hinata Naruto pushed Sasuke and tried running to Hinata's aid but he was too far. Sakura was panicking by the sight in front of her. Sakura was fearing Hinata was about to get trampled right then and there when a flash of black and white flew past her. When the horse came down on the ground he fell on dirt still panicking but soon calmed down thanks to its owner.

Naruto ran to Sakura's side who was now slumped on the ground the shock of the almost tragic event made her lose all strength in her legs.

"Sakura where is she what happened" Sasuke walked behind Naruto and started looking around.

"I don't know I saw the horse coming down and panicked then a flash of black white passed by and she was gone"

"She's up there" both Naruto and Sakura followed Sasuke's finger to the roof of the building across from them. There Hinata was being carried by a tall boy with long dark hair dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants. Hinata looked up at her savior and was even more scared now.

'Brother Neji'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 I'll be waiting**

Hinata looked up into the eyes of her savior but she was not feeling very safe in his arms right now. He had a cold, hard look in his eyes and she knew why. Neji jumped down from the roof of the building and landed on the sidewalk lowering Hinata to her feet. Hinata keep her face to the ground avoiding even looking at Neji anymore.

"I've been looking for you everyone has been worried about you" Hinata felt a pang of guilt hit her heart. "Your father has not noticed your absence but it won't be long until he knows so I suggest you quit pretending to be something you're not and come home." Neji grabbed Hinata's wrist and started dragging her away but then stopped when he noticed Hinata was not walking with him. He turned to face her again. "I know what you did. I know about your deal" Hinata looked up now surprised to hear him say that.

'You met Ino?'

"The sea witch told me why you're here and I can honestly say it's one of the most foolish things you have ever done. You have had your fun but it's time to stop playing this daydream and you come home" Neji pulled Hinata hard and forced her to move forward. He was about to keep walking confident that Hinata was going to walk with him now when he realized she was still not following him. He turned around prepared to carry her back but that would not be necessary because Hinata was not staying in place on purpose a blond boy was holding her in place.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking her" Naruto glared at Neji holding onto Hinata's free hand.

Neji glared back at Naruto. "Im taking her home she does not belong here"

"Wait you know who she is"

"Yes I do she is part of my family. A family that is very different from yours and cannot mix." Neji tugged on Hinata's hand but she kept her eyes on the ground and stayed put.

"It doesn't look like she wants to leave with you" Naruto tugged on her hand and Hinata actually walked to him. Shocked Neji to let go of her hand.

"Is this really your decision?" Neji asked Hinata mealy nodded her head. "You are well aware of what will happen if you stay here and the conditions are not met everything you do will be wasted"

Hinata nodded her head again.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that" Neji lunged at Hinata but Naruto stepped in front of her throwing a smoke ball to the floor. The smoke blinded Neji and he could no longer see. He coughed and tried making his way out of the cloud but it was no use. The smoke soon dissipated and Neji realized he was alone. "damn it don't think this is over lady Hinata" Neji started walking to the beach then stopped and looked around scanning the village with his powerful eyes finally finding the couple he was looking for. "I will allow you one more day but that is all we cannot let these humans find out about our world. I'm sorry that I cannot spare you from the pain you will obviously suffer from this human's hand I just hope it will teach you not to meddle in their affairs anymore."

* * *

Naruto carried Hinata in his arms jumping from one roof top to the other. Once Naruto felt he had put enough distance between them and the new stranger her stopped at a house that sat at the edge of the village. And let Hinata get to her feet avoiding eye contact. Once standing Naruto grabbed her hand and led her to a nearby grove of trees. Hinata started to worry about his odd behavior.

'Did brother Neji's appearance anger Naruto? I really hope he does not see me as a burden. Wait what if he hates me now I don't think I would be able to stand that" Hinata was so lost in her thoughts that she did not realize Naruto had stopped walking and she bumped into him. They were now pretty deep in one of the forest that surrounded the village.

'Naruto?'

Naruto turned around still avoiding eye contact. He stood before her his eyes to the ground Hinata was getting really nervous now. She reached a hand out to him but Naruto caught her wrist he then pulled Hinata hard enough to force her to step forward. That's when Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and held her as close to his body as he could.

'Naruto what are you doing' Hinata blushed brightly and struggled a little under Naruto's grip but that only made him squeeze he harder. Hinata was getting dizzy and did not know what to do.

"I thought I lost you" Naruto gave Hinata another squeeze and sank his head into Hinata's shoulder. "I was so scared. I saw the horse coming down on you but no matter how fast I moved you seemed to move further away. " Hinata stood still surprised at what Naruto had just said. "I sorry"

'Naruto' Hinata brought her arms up and wrapped them around Naruto. 'Don't blame yourself' she placed on hand on the back of Naruto's head and started stroking his hair gently. 'I'm alright don't punish yourself for this'. Even though Hinata had not said a word Naruto seemed to get the message he gave her a final squeeze before finally letting her go.

Naruto sighed. "Sorry about that" He turned away from her immediately Hinata wondered why but then she noticed how bright his ears were and figured it out. She silently giggled to herself Naruto noticed this though and sighed. He sat down on the grass and looked up at Hinata then panicked and got up grabbing her again. "Are you ok! Nothing hurts right. You did not break anything" he started checking her hands and arms even putting his hand on her forehead to see if she was warm but then his senses came back to him and realized how silly he must look right now.

"Ahh I am acting so stupid right now" Naruto dropped to the ground falling on his back and covering his face with his hands. Hinata silently giggled again and sat down by him. Naruto eyed Hinata from under his fingers. 'she's ok, she's fine' Naruto then closed his eyes and thought back to what had just happened.

"Hey" Naruto sat up and looked at Hinata causing her to get a light blush on her cheeks. "Why did that weird relative of yours say our families can't mix?

Hinata stared into space trying to figure out what to say. 'Well you see you and I are actually different species and I'm second in line to secede the throne of the underwater kingdom. My bloodline is one of the rarest in the world and is much sought after…..yeah that will work' Hinata sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well maybe he did not know he was talking to the future king of this land" Naruto beamed brightly at Hinata. "I can't wait until I can take the throne I'm too young right now though .Some old lady called Tsunade in running the place until I can take over." Naruto ran his fingers over his headband tracing the crown symbol on his head. "It's my dream to run this country as best as I can and I'm not about to give it up for anything right now."

Hinata smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm 'he seems so confident about taking the throne' Hinata looked down at her hands 'I was knocked out of my spot in line for the crown by my sister but I don't really mind. I wonder how Naruto would have taken it if he was in my spot'

"Hey lets walk around I know this forest like the back of my hand" Naruto got up and held his hand out to Hinata who happily took it.

"I think I know of a place you will be happy to see" Naruto started leading Hinata through the trees.

'Where are we going?' Hinata thought to herself as Naruto followed an invisible path.

"Ok it should be around here" Naruto was about to pass a few trees when he stopped and faced Hinata. "I'm gonna need you to close your eyes". Hinata looked at him confused by his sudden request. "Only for a moment ok and no peaking"

Hinata nodded her head and shut her eyes Naruto came up behind her and started to lead her forward. A warm breeze hit Hinata's face and she knew they had stepped out of the forest now. They came to stop and she could hear Naruto walking around her.

"Ok you can open them"

Hinata opened her eyes to reveal a big field of flowers before her. There were so many colors around her she did not know what to do. She started running in front of her and silently gigged she turned around and smiled brightly at Naruto.

'Look at them all' Hinata spread her arms before her and continued running around the field of flowers.

Naruto sat down and watched Hinata run from one side of the field to the other. Stopping every moment to look at a flower or to follow a butterfly. Naruto felt a warmth in his heart he had never felt before as he watched Hinata play.

The day went on and Naruto had decided to take a nap while the warm sunrays hit him. When he woke up he noticed that Hinata had also fallen asleep she had tired herself out and had passed out in the middle of the field. Naruto walked to her and watched her sleep soundly. Watching her body rise slowly and the small smile she had on her lips. Naruto then found himself staring at Hinata's lips and started getting closer and closer to them. When Hinata stared to stir Naruto fell back on his heels and moved away from her.

'What am I doing? What was I about to do?' Naruto slapped his cheeks and got to his feet just as Hinata was waking up.

"Hey your up" Naruto walked up to Hinata pretending he was never near her. Hinata rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled at Naruto.

Naruto blushed slightly and turned away from Hinata. "Uhh it's getting late we should head back to the castle"

Hinata got to her feet and grabbed Naruto's hand out of habit now waiting for him to lead the way. Naruto looked down at her hand and smiled and pulled Hinata gently. Making their way back to the castle.

* * *

It was sunset and on the beach steaming stood a certain pinkette throwing rocks at the sea. She was in a secluded part of the beach because she did not want anyone to see her losing her temper.

"Damn it"

Sakura chucked another rock at the sea. "He's fallen for her I know it" Sakura started pacing back and forth on the beach.

"What do I do nothing is working. All I did was bring them closer together they never even went back to the castle" sakura stomped her foot.

"Then Sasuke also took her out. Even if my plan goes well what if Sasuke ends up falling for her too everything would not matter anymore" sakura got down on her knees and punched the sand.

"I will do anything to get rid of her at this point!"

"Anything?" a voice called out. Sakura looked up and found a blonde haired girl sitting on her stomach on a rock in front of her smiling at her showing off rows of sharp teeth.

"Who are you"

"I'm Ino the sea witch"

"Sea witch? I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago"

"Well you better start believing because some of those are real." Ino sat up and revealed her long ugly tail to sakura. Sakura gasped and believe Ino now.

"Now then did I hear you're willing to do anything to get rid of some extra competition you have"

"Well yes there is this girl that has been causing trouble for me I don't what her dead or anything I just want her out of the way"

"Well I may have something to give you but only if your serious"

"Yes I am!" sakura stood up and faced Ino.

"Ok that's good to hear" Ino held up a small vial containing a blue liquid inside. "This is a powerful potion that will make the drinker forget about any person you want. Feed this to the boy say the name of the person you want him to forget"

"Yes that's perfect…but I don't know the name of the girl no one does, she's a mute"

"It's Hinata"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a magical sea witch I know these things. Now do you want it"

"Yes!" sakura reached for the bottle but Ino moved it out of her reach.

"Oh no not yet we need proper payment before I can give you this"

"What do you want name your price I can pay any amount"

"Hmm I don't want fortune what I want is" Ino eyed sakura for a moment. "Your hair"

Sakura held her hair in one hand and stroked it with the other. "My hair"

"Yes it's a lovely color and I want it don't worry I will only take up to your shoulders and it can always grow back. But this opportunity wont."

"But it's my hair" sakura continued to stroke her hair.

"Well if you don't want to get rid of her then I guess I can"

"I want to get rid of her!" sakura yelled and walked up to Ino.

"Good here" Ino handed sakura a knife. Sakura took it and grabbed her hair. She took a deep breath and cut.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sat in the dining hall in front of the fireplace. Hinata was mesmerized by the moving flame before her. It moved like it was alive and gave off a warmth she had never felt before. She tried to touch it but Naruto caught her arm.

"You better not or you'll get burned" Hinata looked at Naruto and nodded and sat back down by him leaning into his shoulder. And Naruto rested his head on Hinata's.

They stayed like that for a while until Sakura walked into the room.

"Naruto"

Both of them turned to her.

"Hey you cut your hair. Why?" said as he eyed her new short hairdo.

"Oh I just thought it would be a nice change. Hey can I talk to you over in the kitchen for a moment"

Naruto did not want to leave his comfortable stop but agreed anyway. He stood up and looked at Hinata. "Wait here I'll be back" Naruto smiled at Hinata and she smiled back.

He walked with Sakura to the kitchen. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh I just want to try this new drink I made"

Hinata stopped hearing their voices and assumed they had left the room. She waited in front of the fire place for Naruto.

She waited and waited.

But Naruto never came back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Broken**

Sakura walked into the dining hall feeling refreshed and in one of the best moods she had ever been in. She noticed a mass of orange outside the window and knew who it was immediately. She walked over to the window and opened the doors letting the salty sea air fill the hall.

"Hello Naruto" Sakura walked over to Naruto's side. They both stood on a balcony overlooking the ocean. Naruto was leaning down on the railing with his head on top of his hands. "How are you doing. Feeling good I suppose" Sakura smiled down at Naruto.

Naruto looked up at sakura. "Not really"

"Really? Hmm you do look a bit gloomy" Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's forehead "are you feeling alright"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You know I thought you would be a bit more excited. After what happened"

"I don't know. I know I've liked you for a long time and I know this is what I wanted but I just feel that something is not right"

Sakura fidgeted a little. "Oh your just feeling nervous" sakura patted Naruto's back. "You'll get over it".

"Yeah you're probably right" Naruto straighten up and faced sakura. "Today should be a happy day" Naruto wrapped his arms around sakura and squeezed her. Sakura hugged him back sighing.

"Everything is going to be alright Naruto"

"Yeah…it is" Naruto looked down at the ground and continued hugging sakura.

Back in the dining hall hiding behind the door frame stood Hinata looking inside watching Naruto and Sakura. Hinata turned around and leaned against the wall. She brought her hand up to her chest and took a deep breath trying to drown the painful feelings that were currently climbing up her throat. But it was useless and tears stared rolling down Hinata's cheeks.

'Naruto'.

Hinata then heard footsteps coming and she quickly wiped her tears with her sleeve. Sasuke appeared before her.

"Are you going to just let this happen?"

Hinata looked up at Sasuke and could feel her eyes watering again she looked down and walked away quickly.

Sasuke sighed and looked into the dining hall. He then walked over to where Hinata was standing and leaned against the wall. "You really are an idiot Naruto" he turned his head towards the door-frame then looked down at the floor and noticed tear drops on the ground. "A really big idiot"

* * *

Hinata was now running down the hall. She started remembering what had happened last night and that morning and it made her cry even harder.

_Naruto had not come back to her last night and she wondered where he had gone but when she went to her room after waiting for him in front of the fire place for 3 hours she peeked into Naruto's room and saw him sleeping blissfully away._

'_He must have just been tired it was a long day' Hinata walked into the room and quietly made her way to Naruto's bed. She stared down at Naruto. She brushed a stray hair from his face and smiled at him. 'I really think I'm falling for you' Hinata continued staring at Naruto's sleeping face. She started getting closer to his face bending down until she was only inches away. She blushed heavily and kissed his whiskered cheek lightly. 'Goodnight Naruto'_

_Hinata straighten up and walked out the room glancing over her shoulder one last time before closing the door behind her. Then headed to her room to sleep._

_Tenten ended up being the one to wake her up. She had walked in to give her her freshly washed dressed the one she had worn the first day she came to the castle._

"_also everyone is being called to the dining hall this morning Naruto apparently has some big announcement" Tenten said as she finished tying Hinata dress. Tenten then leaned into Hinata and whispered into her ear "I heard he was announcing his engagement to someone here in the castle"_

_Hinata blushed heavily 'wait is Naruto going to' Hinata smiled widely and ran out of the room._

"_Wait you forgot your shoes" Tenten called out but when Hinata just ignored her she just sighed and made her way to the dining hall too._

_Hinata quickly ran to the dining room which was currently packed with people she had never seen. She looked around trying to find a familiar face but to no avail. Hinata made her way to the corner of the room and continued to look around hoping to catch a glimpse of Naruto. _

_The crowd then got quite and Hinata looked to the front of the crowd and saw a glimpse of orange and knew Naruto was in front of the crowd. _

"_I happy you could all make it here this morning. Today I would like to announce my engagement. She is the best most beautiful woman I have ever met and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. Today I announce my marriage to…"_

_Hinata stood on her tippy toes to see over the crowds her heart pounding hard in her chest._

"_Sakura" Naruto extended his hand and sakura came out of the crowd and took it walking to Naruto and planting a small kiss on his cheek. _

_The crowd started cheering congratulating the new couple. But a few people in the crowd were not cheering. Everything went dark around Hinata she could not see or hear anything. It felt like someone had just stabbed her in the chest. 'Naruto' Hinata's world had just shattered around her._

_Hinata leaned back and had to hold a nearby chair and brought a hand up to her head to help steady herself 'Naruto what are you doing'_

"_We wish to be married as soon as possible"_

'_Naruto please don't do this'_

"_I've never been happier than I am now to be able to share this with you"_

'_Naruto I….I thought you….. I thought' Hinata could not hold it in she felt dizzy and her chest hurt immensely. Her hand slipped and she was about to fall when a flash of green caught her._

"_Are you ok" Lee helped Hinata to her feet._

'_Lee he is, he's going to' Hinata turned and looked at the happy couple and could not take it she turned away and ran out the room as fast as she could tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_Hey wait" Lee called out but it was no use Hinata did not want to hear anything. She ran down the corridors as fast as she could not caring where she was going until she tripped on her gown and fell. She curled up on the floor and continued silently sobbing. That's when a soft hand touched her head she looked up and saw her cousin's soft face looking down at her. Tears continued to roll down her eyes and she jumped into Neji's arms sobbing into his shirt._

"_I'm sorry lady Hinata" he stroked her head trying to comfort her._

'_You were right Neji. Our worlds are not meant to mix. I'm sorry I did not believe you. I'm so sorry' Hinata clutched Neji's sleeves and cried harder as Neji said nothing but continued to stroke her head._

After walking around aimlessly for a while Hinata found herself standing in front of Naruto's room. Neji's words began to ring in her head "I'll be waiting on the beach for you I will give you time to leave at your own pace so don't feel like you need to rush".

'This is the last memory I want of this place before I leave'

Hinata walked in and closed the door behind her. She looked around memorizing everything in the room to heart. She fought tears as she continued to walk about in Naruto's room.

* * *

Naruto was walking aimlessly down the halls of the castle not sure where to go or what to do. He had not gotten any sleep that night he kept having a strangest dream.

He was on the beach he could feel the wind in his face and the sand at his feet. Then someone started calling him just not actually calling him by yelling to him. It was more like something was calling for him on the inside like he was being pulled to someone or something. It was a really weird feeling. He turned around and saw a figure behind him. It was completely white and had the outline of a girl in a long dress. Her hair was flowing in the wind and she held a hand out for Naruto. He slowly started making his way towards her but she turned around and kept walking farther and farther away. He then yelled "wait who are you" and that's when she stopped she faced him and brought her hands to her chest. A cracking sound started to echo on the beach the figure before him then removed her hands from her chest to show a small broken heart on her chest. The cracks from her heart started spreading throughout her body until she was covered in cracks. Naruto slowly started stepping towards her. He raised one hand to her and she raised her hand to his. Again he asked "who are you" he touched the tips of her fingers and she cracked falling like a broken mirror.

'That was a weird dream and then there was that thing with lee'

_Naruto walked along the crowd of people who were congratulating him and wishing his the best when he came across Lee. Lee eyed Naruto oddly._

"_Hey Lee I'm guessing you heard the news isn't it great" Naruto smiled broadly at lee but Lee just continued looking at Naruto with an almost sad look in his eyes._

"_So you don't what to protect her that badly"_

"_What you mean. I will protect sakura with my life if I have to"_

"_That's not who I meant" Lee turned around and started walking away but Naruto caught his arm._

"_What do you mean if not sakura then who?"_

"_I did not think you the kind of person who went back on their word Naruto" Lee pulled himself free and started walking away leaving Naruto confused._

"_What did he mean by that?"_

Naruto kept wondering around lost in thought until he bumped into Sasuke. He looked up at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke how's it going"

"Naruto what are you doing"

"Oh I'm just walking around"

"Not that, why are you marrying sakura"

"Well….I've like her for a long time and when I asked her she said yes. Aren't you happy for me" Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "After such a long time my feeling are being returned to me I couldn't be happier. Looks like I beat you at winning Sakura's heart huh"

Sasuke snapped and gripped Naruto by the fabric of his neck and pushed him up against the wall. Reminiscent of when Naruto did it to him yesterday.

"Just what kind of game are you playing Naruto"

"What the hell are you talking about put me down?"

"Are you gonna pretend that everything that went on between you and that dark haired girl was nothing. Were you just playing around with her using her to make sakura jealous so that she would come running back to you?"

"What are you-"

"Did she really mean that little to you. Now that you have what you want you're just planning on throwing her away."

"Who are you talking about"

"I'm talking about the girl you have been spending the last two days with you never left her side so why are you doing this"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Bullshit you don't know who I'm talking about. It was so obvious you felt something for her just as she did for you"

Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye and said. "I don't know who you're talking about" Sasuke saw the seriousness in his eyes and put Naruto down. Naruto started rubbing his neck and straightening his clothes while Sasuke looked down at the ground his bangs covering his eyes. "Just who are you talking about"?

That's when Sasuke clenched his fist and punched Naruto right in the face. "APPERENTLY NO ONE IMPORTANT!" Naruto went flying landing on his side. He sat up rubbing his cheek looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto breathing heavily. He saw the confusion in Naruto's eyes and calmed down. He looked down at Naruto the turned away. "Do what you want dumbass" he started walking away putting his hands in his pocket.

Naruto stood up a bit wobbly at first but he managed to compose himself. Once on his feet Naruto punched the wall will all his might. 'What are they talking about'? Naruto kept his fist against the wall until the pain in both his hand and face subsided. He then turned and started walking towards his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Memories**

Hinata stood in front of Naruto's dresser and found the forget me nots she had dropped the first day she met Naruto. 'What an ironic flower' Hinata held the flowers in her hand.a petal fell from the dying flower. Tears started dripping down her cheeks. 'Naruto I wish you nothing but happiness' Hinata fell to the floor wrapping her arms around her knees 'I just wish you would have been happy with me' Hinata let the forget me nots fall to the floor. She stayed on the floor sobbing quietly. She heard footsteps in the hall way. 'I can't stay here any longer 'Hinata got up and headed to the balcony. She climbed up on the railing and looked down eyeing the distance from the balcony to the ground. She looked up and out to the open sea before her watching the sun slowly sink closer to the edge of the water. She took a deep breath and was about to jump when the door behind her swung open. Hinata turned to find Naruto walking in. 'oh no my heart can't take this right now' she walked along the railing to the edge of the balcony so as to be out of sight from Naruto. She stood with her back to the wall and the open window to her right.

Naruto walked into his room and looked around everything looked dull in his eyes. 'I feel like I'm missing something important' Naruto dragged his feet and hung his head low. He did not feel very good right now. As his eyes stayed on the floor it was then that he noticed a small branch of blue flowers on the floor. "What are these" he picked the flowers up and slowly twirled them in his hand causing more petals to fall to the floor. They looked to familiar. "Damn it what did I forget!" Naruto yelled grabbing onto his head. His heart started to ache badly. But he was not the only one experiencing heart ache outside on the balcony Hinata was crying again. She tried her best to stop her sobs. She knew that if she stayed any longer she would just cry harder. A large gust of wind pushed up against her causing her dress to flap in all directions. The sound caught Naruto's attention and he slowly started walking to the window. "Is someone there"?

Hinata could hear his approaching footsteps and knew she was caught. 'Oh well I still need to leave either way'. Naruto was almost at the window when a girl walked into view. She stood on the balcony her long dark hair flowing around her. "Do I know you" she turned slightly and Naruto was greeted by one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen but her eyes seemed so sad. She looked familiar Naruto knew that much "are you the one I forgot".

She gave him a sad smile 'it was nice to meet you Naruto' then turned around 'and to fall for you'.

"Wait, what are you doing" Hinata took a deep breath and jumped.

"NOOOOO" Naruto ran to the edge of the balcony to see the dark haired beauty sliding down one of the long banners that decorated the side of the castle. Once she hit the floor she took off running the banner falling behind her "WAIT!" Naruto yelled to the girl but she either did not hear him or just ignored his cry. "Damn it" Naruto ran out of his room headed for the nearest exit so he could go after the mysterious girl.

* * *

Hinata was racing to the beach as fast as she could. She had heard Naruto yelling at her but she had ignored his cry and kept running. 'Don't remember me Naruto you will only get hurt. I'm fine with this' Hinata's heart ached at her own lie. Hinata made it to the beach and found Neji standing by ready to leave.

"Lady Hinata are you all right you are so out of breath" Neji bent down patting Hinata's hunched over back. Hinata was heaving and panting furiously.

Hinata grabbed onto Neji's sleeve and tried dragging him to the water but she was just too tired and Neji could not understand what she was doing.

"Lady Hinata calm down we will leave as soon as you can breathe correctly" Hinata clinging onto Neji desperately. 'No we have to leave now before it's too late'. But it already was, fast footsteps were approaching Hinata from behind and she did not need to turn around to know who it was.

Naruto stood panting and slowly approached the girl. "You….you know what ….I forgot …don't you" Hinata kept her back to Naruto and simply looked down at the sand. Neji on the other hand placed himself between Naruto and Hinata.

"you no longer have any business talking to her I gave you one last day to spend with her but if you wanted to forget about her then that fine by me"

"Then she is what I forgot right. Who is she?"

"It no longer concerns you see" Neji pointed to the slowly setting sun. "As soon as the sun reaches sunset you will no longer be involved in her life. You belong to a very different world one that was never meant to mix with ours"

"I don't care what you have to say I need to talk to her"

"You think I would allow such a thing you have already caused her enough pain. Now leave" Neji got into a fighting stance "or I will make you leave"

"Bring it on I'm not about to let her slip through my fingers the pain I feel in my heart is a testament that she is important to me"

"If she was so important you would not have forgotten her"

"Shut up!" Naruto lunged at Neji and Neji lunged at him but before they collided a big puff of smoke exploded in front of them.

"That's enough out of you Neji I think it time for you to sit back and watch the story progress"

A blonde haired mermaid came out of nowhere floating on a bubble of water and tied Neji up in several layers of seaweed.

"Ino what the hell I thought we had a-"that was as far as Ino allowed him to talk before she gagged him.

He sat steaming on the sand glaring at Ino. "Oh calm down I'll let you out as soon as these two talk it out." She turned to face Naruto who was confused about what had just happened.

"Are you a mermaid?" Naruto pointed at Ino.

She then waved her hand in front of her "No no I'm just your neighborhood sea witch now stop talking to me and start talking to her" Ino floated behind Hinata and pushed her in Naruto's direction.

Hinata stumbled on her feet and was about to fall forward when Naruto caught her. "I got you" she started up at him blushing furiously and quickly adjusted herself. "I know you don't I" Hinata looked at Naruto then looked back at the sand then slowly nodded. "Please can you tell me your name" Naruto stepped closer to Hinata and held one of her hands. Hinata hung her head and shook it side to side. "Why" Naruto grabbed Hinata's chin and made her face him. She was about to cry again she wanted to tell him so bad.

"You can talk now"

Hinata looked at Ino and she waved her hands at Hinata telling her to go on and say her name.

Hinata looked at Naruto's eyes getting lost in them. Then opened her mouth

"Hinata" her voice was hoarse from not talking and came out about as loud as a whisper.

"What"

Hinata cleared her throat."My name is Hinata Hyuuga".

Naruto had to let go of Hinata's hand and had to clutch his head. His world was spinning memories were pouring into him. The first time he saw Hinata the first time he held her hand, the night they slept together, the time he got jealous, the time he saved her, her smile, her eyes, his feelings everything was coming back to him. He looked down at his hands his vision coming back. He looked up at Hinata. "I remember ... ha I remember you I've spent all this time with you your Hinata" Naruto picked Hinata up and started spinning around Hinata started giggling and for the first time Naruto heard her laugh it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. He put Hinata down and gave her one of the biggest hugs she had ever felt. "Hinata there's something I need to tell you" she looked up at Naruto.

"Hinata I…I lo-"he did not get to finish his sentence Hinata had suddenly gone limp in his arms. "Hinata! Hinata what's wrong". Hinata grabbed narutos arms tring to stand up only to slip. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata holding her up.

"Oh no" Hinata looked at the sun it had set. She moved her dress out of the way slightly and saw the edge of her tailfin.

"What's going on Hinata?" Hinata then disappeared from his hands. "Hinata!"

"Over here lover boy" Naruto looked over to find the sea witch floating with Hinata on the ground by her. "aww you were so close too bad are you shocked to see your love in such a state well let me show you what she really is"

"Wait please don't" Hinata held her hands up at Ino but it was too late Hinata was covered by a cloud of smoke. She coughed the smoke stinging her eyes and throat. When the smoke cleared Hinata was no longer dressed in the big lavender dress she had no now she was in her usual lavender and white jacket her purple tail fully exposed.

"Hinata" Naruto was in shock. "Hinata you're a…a" Hinata wrapped her hands around her chest squeezing the sleeves of her jacket. She felt so vulnerable.

"A mermaid, say it with me a mermaid but not just any mermaid but the daughter of the ruler of the sea." Hinata looked away from Naruto. "How you managed to steal the heart of the sea princess I will never know. But that does not matter now" Ino snapped her fingers and a chain appeared in her hand that connected to a collar around hinata's neck.

"what the hell are you doing" Naruto started running to Hinata but Ino jacked on Hinata's chain and Hinata cried out in pain holding onto the collar and Naruto stopped.

"mhhh mhhhhh" Neji started struggling in his binds trying to get closer to Hinata but to no avail.

"Sorry Neji I don't think I told you about this part of the deal" Ino then pulled out a golden scroll. "you see its right here in the fine print if Hinata cannot win the heart of the young human she saved then she belongs to me" Ino waved the open scroll in front of her side to side.

"What are you talking about" Naruto demanded.

"Oh you don't know the full story do you well let me enlighten you. You see this pretty little thing" ino forced Hinata to rise by lifting the chain angering Naruto even more. "She is the princess of the sea. Royal blood runs through her. That boy you see over there is her over protective cousin I think you've met" ino giggled. "Now then a few days ago you fell off a cliff you should have died but why is it you didn't. Well this princess saved you she brought you to shore and made sure you got back home safe."

"Then I did not imagine that it really happened"

"Well of course it happened that very encounter is what brought Hinata to my hands. She seemed to have taken quite a liking to you after she saved you and was willing to do anything to see you again. So we came up with a deal I make her into a human if she gave me her voice and her freedom. Now if you managed to fall in love with Hinata within the three day limit then I would make her change permanent but as you can see you were a bit late on your con…almost confession"

"So Hinata gave up her voice and freedom just to see me"

"Well the giving up her freedom may have been kept from her" Ino giggled again "she was so excited about meeting you again she did not read the contract"

"You tricked her!"

"Yeah I tend to do that isn't that right Neji"

Neji glared at Ino from his spot.

"Now if you don't mind me and my new pet have to go now" Ino tugged on Hinata's chain hard causing Hinata to topple over. "Come on lets go"

"WAIT"

Ino and Hinata looked over at Naruto who was now shaking in anger. His eyes were no longer the pretty shade of blue Hinata remembered but a deep red. "You can't take her I won't let you" Naruto jumped to Hinata but was only met with a cloud of smoke. He looked around but could not find Hinata or Ino.

"Yoo-hoo up here" Naruto looked up and found Ino and Hinata high up in the air each floating on their own bubble of water. Naruto started to growl in anger.

"Now now don't think this can't be resolved. Naruto if you can calm yourself maybe I can cut you a deal" Naruto looked down and took a few deep breaths. "Better" Naruto looked up to see Ino's face inches away from him.

"GAH!" Naruto fell backwards his eyes now back to his usual shade of blue.

"There you go can't make deals with angry customers"

"What kind of deal do you want to make" Naruto eyed Ino suspiciously while getting to his feet

"Well let's see you want something that belongs to me" Ino lowered Hinata and made her float in front of Naruto.

"Hinata" Naruto reached out to Hinata

"Naruto" Hinata reached out to Naruto. But before their fingers even touched Hinata floated backwards.

"oh no can't have that yet we still need a proper payment for this product" Ino patted Hinata's head as she said that. Hinata tried moving away from her but the bubble would not listen to her. Naruto was getting angry that Ino was referring to Hinata as property.

"What do you want?"

"hmmm" Ino tapped her chin then looked at Naruto and smirked. "I want you to give up the crown to your kingdom"

"Wait what! No Naruto don't do it" Hinata yelled at Naruto. Ino covered Hinata's mouth with her hand pushing her back.

"Seems like a good deal Naruto you get this mermaid but you can't take the throne anymore. I'll even make her human again" Ino looked at Hinata and pushed her close to Naruto again.

"I'll do it" Naruto said keeping his head down

"No Naruto don't listen to her I'll be alright but don't give up on your dream" Hinata turned around to face Ino. "She will probably trick you in the end". Ino was about to pull Hinata back to her when Naruto grabbed Hinata before she could. Hinata blushed brightly as Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around her stomach burying his head in her shoulder. "N-naruto"

"I don't want to lose you again" Naruto mumbled

"b-but Naruto your dream"

Naruto looked up into Hinata's eyes "I'll give up a thousand crowns before I lose you again"

"Naruto"

"The moment I forgot you I felt such emptiness inside me" Naruto buried his head into the Hinata's jacket again "I don't ever want to feel that again"

Hinata's eyes started getting watery. "Naruto" she hugged Naruto back finally releasing all her pent up emotions "I don't want to lose you too"

Naruto stepped back enough to look Hinata in the eyes again. "Hinata I love you"

Hinata stared at Naruto shocked by what she suddenly heard. Her heart was beating frantically and her eyes were getting watery "w-what did you say"

"I love you" .Naruto rested his forehead on Hinata's then looked at her. "Do you love me?"

Hinata blushed furiously and separated from Naruto. Naruto looked at her. Hinata fidgeted and avoided eye contact "I-I …." She started twirling her fingers looking down at the sand. She did not know how to answer she was starting to feel light headed and dizzy.

Naruto was getting annoyed that she was avoiding the question and grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. His other hand hugged her waist. Hinata tried wiggling out of his grip but he would not budge. "Hinata look at me" Hinata looked into Naruto's blue eyes getting lost in them. "Do you love me?" she could not keep it in anymore. Hinata pushed her forehead against Naruto's tears rolling down her cheeks "I love you". Naruto pushed his forehead back against her and released Hinata's arm wrapping it around Hinata's waist along with his other arm. Naruto was about to lean forward when their romantic moment was cut short by a high squeal.

Naruto and Hinata looked to its origin and saw Ino holding her head giggling while slowly floating side to side. "awww what a cute story this has turned out to be. The human prince is willing to give up his dream to be with the girl he loves even if she so different from him. I so do love a good love story. This played out better than I thought" Ino started spinning on her bubble giggling like a child.

Hinata blushed and hid her face in Naruto's shoulder.

"What are you going on about" Naruto yelled putting a protective hand on Hinata's head.

"What don't you get it this was all so I could see a good story?"

"What?" Naruto and Hinata said together.

Ino snapped her fingers and was wrapped in a bright light. Naruto and Hinata had to shield their eyes from it when they looked back up after the light faded they were shocked by the new sight before them.

"ahh much better" ino had transformed to a normal mermaid her tail was no longer damaged and ugly but a long beautiful tail of a dark shade of purple. Her eyes were no longer scary dark color but a soft blue and her smile was no longer had long sharp teeth. "he he"

"What is going on here" Naruto was just confused beyond words now.

"You see Naruto and Hinata I have been watching since the very begin. I was there when Hinata saved you and just fell in love with the story of a mermaid princess falling for a human prince so I did everything in my power to bring you together. Of course I did not want to make it easy for you and sent Neji in to complicate things a bit" Ino looked in Neji's direction and snapped her fingers and the seaweeds holding him in place loosened and Neji took the gag out of his mouth. "Then I gave Sakura a potion to make you forget everything that involved Hinata to see if you really were in love with her. And from the looks of it you were"

"So this was all set up by you just so you could see me and Hinata fall in love"

"Yeah I may be the witch of the sea but I'm also a sucker for a good love story and you two just made one for the ages" Ino started bobbing side to side again holding her cheeks.

"Then is Naruto really going to give up the crown to be with me"

"No that was just me giving him a final test to see if he really loved you"

"What about Hinata will she have to go back to the sea?"

"No she can actually turn back into a human once she gets out of that sea water bubble and dries off the potion I gave her made her capable of switching between human and mermaid permanently"

"Really you hear that Hinata you and I can be togeth-"Naruto did not get to finish Neji had just punched Naruto knocking him to the ground.

"Neji what are you doing!" Hinata yelled.

"Do you think I will accept this lady Hinata? You are part of the Hyuuga clan the purest blood runs through you I won't let him taint that"

"what are you talking about Neji if you are against me and Naruto being together then you will leave me no choice but to-" Neji then grabbed Hinata's wrist and place something on it. "Wait that a-"Neji then knocked Hinata out with a quick jab behind her neck catching her before she fell. He then picked her up bridal style "I'm sorry I had to be so rough but I must get you home"

"What the Hell are you doing Neji" " Naruto was on the ground slowly trying to get up. His right arm wrapped around his stomach.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I cannot allow for you to be with lady Hinata"

"Why the hell not" Neji started walking to the ocean

"Because you're not good enough" once in the shallows Neji transformed into a merman and swam away quickly.

"No" Naruto tried going after Neji but collapsed Neji's punch to his stomach was a lot stronger that he expected.

"Naruto" Ino ran over to Naruto's side and helped him up to his feet.

"I have to go after him I need to save Hinata" Naruto started walking towards the water but fell down again. 'what the hell did he hit me with'.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't let you go after him"

"What"

"You can barely stand right now let alone go after Neji. He's one of the fastest merman in the sea you will not catch up to him also it's getting late you will not be able to follow me to the castle in that darkness"

"What do you mean follow you?"

"Naruto I said I like your love story you really think I wouldn't help you get Hinata back. I'll give you a potion that will turn you into a merman for a day use it to get her back" Ino winked at Naruto. She then snapped her fingers and a bottle popped out in front of her and she drank it. A puff of smoke appeared and Ino was now a human dressed in a long dark purple dress. She then wrapped Naruto's arm around her shoulder and helped walk him to the castle.

Naruto looked out to the sea by him. 'Wait for me Hinata'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that i stopped updating for a while got into my other hobbies and got bad writer's block. But I'm back and I leave you with a long chapter.**

**Chapter 10 A plan**

When Naruto and Ino neared the castle Naruto told Ino to walk around in the woods to the back entrance of the castle he did not want to catch up with the guards. Once inside Naruto felt good enough to walk and separated from Ino. He led her to his room so they could talk alone.

"Ok so where are they" Naruto sat down on one of the cushioned chairs near the fire place. He did not know what but something felt off inside of him. Something was not flowing correctly inside of him.

"They are probably at the palace." Ino took a seat across Naruto. Looking around the room she noticed some amber colored stones on the table by her and they looked like they had something inside them. She was about to examine then when she was distracted by the fire place and stared at it confused by what it was inside it.

"How do you plan on taking me down there I'm not exactly a strong swimmer and I doubt I can hold my breath for very long."

Ino stared at the fire for a while entranced by the dancing light before her. She then shaked her head and came back to reality. "Oh yes don't worry I will just use the potion I used on Hinata on you it should have the opposite effect on you and turn you into a mermaid….merman"

"Won't I lose my voice?"

"No I only took that from Hinata to make the story interesting it's not necessary for the potion"

Naruto felt a bit annoyed with Ino's attitude but ignored it she was his ticket to seeing Hinata again and he did not want to risk not finding her by getting Ino angry. Naruto suddenly felt a release inside his abdomen. Like a rush of energy had just filled his veins.

"Looks like the effects have worn off."

"What do you mean?"

"Neji blocked your chakra when he punched you that is why you could not fight him. If you fight him I would advise you to keep your distance."

"How can he do that?" Naruto rubbed his stomach remembering the hit he took.

"It's a style of merpeople fighting only the royals and special mermen know how to use it"

"Huh" Naruto thought back to how he came down with a single blow from Neji and now he was going to fight him in a new environment and body. He was not feeling very confident in his ability. He sat there quietly thinking about the coming battle. His inner turmoil went ignored by Ino who went back to the flames.

Naruto was losing confidence he stood up and walked to the window looking out to the sea. He sighed and dropped his head looking down at the floor. He then noticed a small bunch of flowers on the floor. He bent down and picked them up twirling the dark blue flowers in his hand. Images of Hinata flooded his head. Images of her when he first saw, her face when he bought her the flowers he held and her smile when she ran through the field of flowers with him they filed his head and filled his heart. Naruto took a deep breath, straightening his shoulders out then walking to his dresser and placing the flowers there. "I'm not gonna give up"

"Ino we should sleep now….-don't touch that you'll burn your hand!" Naruto yelled at Ino and she quickly retracted her hand. Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair "what's wrong with you guys I had to tell Hinata not to do that too"

"We don't have anything like this underwater" Ino stood up and patted her dress. "So where am I sleeping"

"You can have Hinata's room its right by mine" Naruto pointed to the door.

"I wonder did Hinata sleep in that room more than she slept in this one" Ino grinned at Naruto placing a hand over her mouth to stifle a snicker. Naruto was caught off guard by her comment and blushed.

"How did you….. we didn't do anything"

"Now that I think about it did she even sleep in this room?" Ino got closer to Naruto and whispered. "Did you even leave her alone?" Naruto blushed even harder and backed away from Ino.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Of course you didn't" Ino continued snickering to herself and left the room heading to Hinata's room.

Naruto let out a sigh happy Ino had left and shut the door behind her then walked over to his bed and collapsed face first into it. He turned his head towards the window. 'Wait for me Hinata'

He was almost sleep when his window flew open and Ino walked in. "so this is how you two sneak off to each other's room"

"Ino!" Ino giggled at his reaction.

"Good night" Ino quickly closed the doors and jumped back to her room. Naruto sighed and went to sleep too tired to even pull the covers over him.

* * *

As the night went on Naruto started tossing and turning in his sleep again. He was with Sakura in the kitchen of the castle. "Drink this Naruto" she held up a cup to Naruto and he took it. "What is it" Naruto eyed the drink. "It's something special I made drink it and tell me what you think" Naruto was about to bring the cup to his lips when he heard quite sobs behind him. He turned around and looked through the half opened door to see a girl crying on the floor. He started walking towards her pushing the door open. It led to a room completely dark with the only light glowing around the dark haired girl in the center of the floor. "Hinata?" Hinata continued weeping keeping her head down in her arms. Naruto bent down placing the cup in his hands on the floor and reached out to Hinata. "Hinata what's.." Naruto tried touching her shoulder but his hand passed right through her. "What's going on" Naruto pushed his hands through Hinata and tried his best to somehow touch her "Hinata can you hear me. Can you see me" he yelled to her but it was useless he was like a ghost to her. She continued sobbing until a white figure appeared behind her. The figure started approaching her and raised one hand reaching towards her "Hinata look out" the figure knocked Hinata out. Hinata fell to the floor and her dress disappeared to be replaced by her lavender jacket and her long lavender tail spread on the floor. Naruto tried his best to reach for her but now it felt like there was glass between them. The white figure then shifted to Neji. He bent down and picked up Hinata cradling her in his arms. He then looked down at Naruto staring straight into his eyes before turning around and walking away with her. "Wait don't go" Naruto banged on the invisible wall that separated them watching the glow around Hinata grow dimmer and dimmer until the both disappeared into the darkness. "Why …why is she gone. Why could I not hold her". "Because you drank the potion" Naruto turned around to find Ino in her witch form floating in front of him. "What are you talk about I didn't drink anything" Ino swam around him "are you sure why don't you look at your cup" Naruto looked around for his cup and picked it up to find it empty. "But I didn't" Naruto looked down at the empty cup. "You did" Ino swam away from him leaving Naruto alone in the dark room. "But I didn't"

Naruto opened his eyes to see the roof of his room. "Hinata". Naruto sat up on his bed and looked down at his hands. "I'll save you" the door to his room suddenly flew open and Sakura walked in.

"Naruto your up that's a surprise" she smiled at him and went to open the curtains letting the sun flood the room with light. "We have a big day of planning ahead of us lets go". Sakura stood at the end of Naruto's bed waiting for him to get out. When Naruto did not look up at her it worried her. "Naruto what's wrong are you feeling alright"

Naruto looked up at sakura looking into her eyes. Naruto had a certain look about him that Sakura did not like. She quickly avoided eye contact and walked towards the door. "I-I'll be waiting in the library"

"Wait" sakura stopped in her tracks not turning around to face Naruto. A long silence stayed between the two. Naruto was not sure how to confront Sakura about what had happened and sakura was not sure what Naruto wanted to talk about but she had a suspicion to what it was.

"I remember her". Sakura's heart sank. She kept her back to Naruto not moving.

"Who do you remember?"

"Hinata" Sakura took a deep breath.

"…are you mad at what I did"

"I'm not sure" Naruto looked down not wanting to look at her. Conflicting feelings welled up inside him. He did not know whether to be mad at her for what she did or not she must have had a reason.

"What are your feelings towards her" Naruto looked up at sakura. He took a moment to think about it.

"I love her"

A wave of shame hit sakura. 'I knew that'. Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm sorry"

"Sakura do you love me"

Sakura squeezed her dress. "I do but not in the way you think. My heart belongs to someone else"

"Then why did you do it"

"I don't think I can ever get the one I love and you have always been there for me I did not want to lose you"

"So you planned on marrying me even if you did not love me"

"I figured love would come later. I thought you would help me forget him but I don't think that can ever happen. I've tried for years to get him to notice me but I don't think he will ever look at me the way I wish he did" tears were rolling down Sakura's face now.

"Sakura I'm not going to say I forgive you yet." Sakura closed her eyes more tears streaming down her face 'I've lost my best friend'

"But we've been friends for years and I don't think I could ever bring myself to hate you" Sakura turned around to find Naruto standing behind her.

"Naruto"

"I want you to ask Hinata for her forgiveness she's the one that got hurt in this and what she says will decided what will happen next but seeing as how we sorta patched things up already I'm sure she will forgive you." Sakura smiled happily as tears continued to roll down her face and she jumped to Naruto.

"I'm so sorry Naruto I was being selfish and only thinking about myself."

"It's alright sakura I'm not mad" Naruto padded her back as Sakura wept into his shoulder.

"Where's Hinata I want to apologize as soon as possible" the reminder that Hinata was not there made Naruto feel like he got stabbed in the heart.

"She should be in the room by you right" Sakura separated from Naruto and walked out his room not noticing his change in demeanor.

Naruto stayed in place until her remembered who was in Hinata's room and quickly headed towards her room. "Sakura wait Hinata's not". Naruto walked in to find Sakura tapping on a lump on Hinata's bed.

"Hinata hey Hinata I need to talk to you" Sakura persisted and continued gently tapping on the lump.

"Sakura that not –"

"WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE IM TRING TO SLEEP" a voice came from under the covers. Sakura was taken aback.

"Did did she just yell at me. I mean did she just talk she could not talk before what's going on" Sakura pulled the covers off of the bed to reveal Ino who had snuggled up to all the pillows on the bed.

"Who is this" sakura eyed the girl who was starting to stir.

"That's Ino the sea witch she is helping me"

"The sea witch but she has feet" sakura eyed the sea witch. 'She looks a lot different than what I remember'

"Yes I do now leave me alone" Ino pulled a pillow over her head and tried to keep sleeping. Naruto walked over to the bed and stood by Sakura.

"Ino wake up you said you would help me save Hinata so get up"

"Save Hinata? Wait what happened to her" Naruto looked down at the ground. Sakura noticed this and worried. "Naruto what happened to her"

"You remember that guy that saved her from the horse"

"Yes the one with long dark hair"

"Well he was Hinata's cousin and he did not like me and Hinata being together so he took her back to her home"

"What but I thought you said you and Hinata worked things out why would she go with him"

"She did not go of her own free will" a muffled voice called out from under the pillows.

"Her cousin Neji took her back forcefully."

"Then gather some of the guards and go after them"

"Unless you have some guard fish any guard you send will prove to be useless." Ino said again from under the pillow.

"What are you talking about" Ino sat up on the bed and stretched her arms over her head.

"she and Neji are at the under sea palace and only merfolk know and can get down there"

"Merfolk? As in mermaids? Mermaids are real!"

"What the heck did you think I was?"

"I thought you were an ugly witch"

"I am a witch but I'm also a mermaid. And who are you calling ugly you're the one with the big forehead"

"Big forehead! Why I ought to" sakura and Ino glared at each other electricity forming between them.

Naruto stepped in separating the two before they started throwing a few blows.

"Yeah Hinata is actually a mermaid"

Sakura stopped glaring at Ino and faced Naruto. "Really!"

"Yeah, me and Ino are going to go down in to the ocean to find her at her palace and bring her back"

"Palace? So Hinata is"

"Part of the royal under sea family yes" Ino said as she pushed herself off the bed and walked towards the changing screen.

"So Hinata is a princess and you are going to go save her from an angry cousin that does not want you two to be together"

"yeah that's basically it" Naruto scratched his head trying to think if her basic summery was missing anything but his thought process was cut short when sakura let out a loud squeal.

"Awww that's so romantic it's like this was taken straight out of a story book"

"I know isn't this just adorable" Ino yelled from the other side of the changing screen. Sakura walked over to the screen and started asking Ino for more details on what had been going on. Naruto blushed slightly as the girls continued sighing and squealing at his story.

"Naruto you have to bring her back the prince always saves the princess in the end"

"Of course I will" Naruto smiled and gave Sakura a big grin.

* * *

Naruto and Ino stood on the shore hidden from the villager's eyes in a secluded cove.

"Ok Naruto take this" Ino handed Naruto a vial containing a small amount of liquid inside. He uncorked it and took a whiff inside. It did not smell like much kind of like sea air. He brought it to his mouth and gulped it down.

Naruto then doubled over and clutched his stomach it felt like it was on fire.

"Naruto get to the water"

Naruto started crawling to the water. The moment the water touched him the burning in his stomach decreased. Naruto crawled to deeper water and stood up so as to keep his head over the water. His legs started cramping and he took a deep gulp of air then fell down to his knees. He shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

'what is this'

Naruto quickly realized he could not hold his breath for very long and tried getting to his feet but he fell down again.

"Open your eyes Naruto"

Naruto opened one eye and found two big light blue eyes staring at him.

"Ahh….Ino will you quit doing that… wait I'm talking" Naruto brought hand hand up to his throat.

"Yes and breathing if you did not notice" Ino had followed Naruto in to the sea when he had crawled in and had transformed into a mermaid when the water touched her. Her dress disappearing being replaced by her small dark purple vest that kept her midriff exposed. She swam up to Naruto checking him up and down.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked avoiding eyeing her belly.

"Your tail I could have sworn I had picked a different color"

"My what!" Naruto looked down and where his legs should have been was a long orange fishtail. "Where are my pants?"

"They disappeared as soon as you transformed don't worry when you dry off they will appear again. As for your tail it's a basic fish tail since its only temporary I did not want to put too much detail in it"

"What do you mean? These different types of tails"

"But of course. Everyone has a unique tail. Some are long others are short. They range in all colors and have different fin lengths. Ohh what I would not give to have Hinata's tail" Ino sighed and started remembering Hinata's long tail.

"Huh?" Naruto stopped picking at his tail when he heard Hinata's name.

"Hinata has the most beautiful tail in the sea you probably could not tell because she was on land but her tail is so pretty. Seeing her swim is such a sight. Her fin is like a dress underwater." Ino sighed again and started swimming away from a confused Naruto. Naruto tried following then realized he did not know how to move.

"Hey uh how do I use this thing" Ino turned around watching him struggle with his tail. The sight of him struggling made her giggle.

"Pff I figured this would happen just try moving it around babies figure out how to swim moments after they are born come on."

Naruto glared at ino. Then turned his attention back to the wiggling tail under him. Naruto stopped moving and placed his body forward as if he was swimming 'ok just kick' he raised his tail up and dropped it down quickly. He moved forward a bit. "Hey I moved"

"Yes you did at this rate we will be at the castle by the end of the day…..next month"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at Ino's comment

'I'll show you' he tried moving again. He kept raising and lowering his tail but it just did not feel right. He kept experimenting until he got a rhythm he liked and he started swimming forward quickly.

"There you go Naruto you are getting it"

"This is amazing" Naruto started swimming but at a faster pace and quickly realized how much he liked the feeling of the water speeding by him. He started speeding through the reefs and followed some fish.

"Naruto hold on" Ino swam after Naruto.

Naruto stopped and suddenly became aware of the scenery that surrounded him. The underwater flora and fauna was like that that he had seen in his dream. "This is Hinata's world" Naruto's thoughts shifted to Hinata again.

"You ready to go"

Naruto turned around and Ino floated a few feet away from him. He nodded and Ino led him forward.

"oh and Naruto….when we get to the castle please don't rush in when I point out Hinata's room we have to think carefully when we get there ok." Ino did not hear an answer from Naruto and glanced over her shoulder to see Naruto looking out in the distance.

"Naruto" Naruto snapped out of his daydream. "Did you hear me?"

"uhh yeah I did… we have to think before we get there"

Ino sighed "close enough" she swam a bit faster and Naruto swam after her.

* * *

Hinata awoke in a very familiar setting. She was in her room tucked in her bed. Hinata looked around. "What happened" she held her head trying to think back to what happened. "Was that all a dream" Hinata felt something on her arm brush against her face. She looked down to see a dark squid like creature wrapped around her wrist.

"NEJI!" Hinata yelled and threw off her cover got out of bed. She swam to her door but just as she was reaching for the handle she fell over. She looked down to her tail and realized she was chained to the bed post. A large metal ring was around the bottom of her tail weighing it down. She tugged on the chain but it was no use she was not going anywhere.

"NEJI! " Hinata swam over to the wall and started pounding on it knowing that Neji was on the other side. She heard shuffling then her door flew open and a flash of brown swam in quickly and wrapped itself around Hinata.

"K-Kiba what are you doing"

"What do you mean what am I doing do you know how worried sick me and Shino have been" Kiba released Hinata and Shino came up behind him. "We looked everywhere for you we thought you had gotten kidnapped or something. Do you know how much trouble you caused? I was tearing my hair out. My all powerful nose could not catch one whiff of you and Shino's insects couldn't find you either"

"I'm sorry Kiba, Shino I did not know I caused you guys to worry so much" Hinata hung her head she really had not considered the consciences of her leaving much. She felt guilty that she had just up and left without so much as a goodbye. Kiba hugged Hinata again.

"It's fine because you're safe now".

Shino nodded in agreement.

"But can you believe it Hinata was taken by humans did not think those two legged shrimps would be brave enough to take a royal. They swim for shore as fast as possible when a piece of sea kelp brushes their leg" Kiba patted Hinata's back smiling broadly. "Isn't that right Hinata"

"What do you mean Kiba the humans did not take me" Hinata separated from Kiba and stood in front of her two best friends.

"What they didn't then how did you get up there?"

"I….well I"

"She went of her own free will" everyone looked to the door where Neji stood leaning against the door frame.

"Neji how coul-" Neji held his hand up and Hinata stopped talking.

"What do you mean she went of her own free will" Kiba crossed his arms across his chest.

"She foolishly went to the sea witches' home and made a deal with her to turn herself human"

"What!" Kiba looked at Hinata then back at Neji.

"Did she have a legitimate reason for doing so" Shino spoke up.

"No. She did it to go and follow a human she saved. Just saying it leaves a bad taste in my mouth"

"Hinata is this true"

Hinata looked at her two friends and nodded.

"But that doesn't make any since why would you go and spend so much time with those… those humans."

Hinata looked away blushing slightly. A heavy silence fell in the room.

"You fell in love didn't you" Hinata's head quickly shot up and stared at Shino a deep red decorating her cheeks.

"Wait what, that's impossible Hinata would never fall for a human" Kiba looked at Hinata. "Would you?"

Hinata took a deep breath and straightened her back and shoulders. "Yes I did. I am in love with a human named Naruto" Hinata answered firmly not denying any bit of her love for Naruto

Kiba was taken aback and Neji gritted his teeth. Shino stayed as stoic as ever.

"And as soon as I get out of these chains I'm going back to him"

"You're what?" Kiba looked down at Hinata's tail and saw the chains that binded her. "What the hell Neji you chained her"

"If I did not she would not be here right now. She said it herself already"

Kiba bent down and examined the ring around her tail. "Sorry Hinata I need a key to take this off of you"

"Which I have right here" Neji held up a key for everyone to see.

"Damn it Neji get this off of her"

"Not until lady Hinata gets rid of her delusions of being with that human"

"His name is Naruto and I am not delusional" Hinata looked at Neji a fire burning in her eyes and heart.

"You barely even know him! Until you clear your head of these idiotic ideas you will not be getting this key. So you better get used to those chains my lady because you are not leaving until I know you are sane of mind" Neji stormed out of the room to his room which was right by Hinata's.

"Tch what an ass" Kiba leaned down and started fumbling with Hinata's ring trying to find a weak spot.

Hinata leaned against her bed. She hung her head allowing her bangs to cover her face as invisible tears fell from her face. A flood of emotion crashed down on her she was angry at Neji, she felt weak because she could do nothing to leave and above all she missed Naruto.

Kiba and Shino noticed her sobs.

"You really love this guy don't you?"

Hinata nodded her head, covering her quivering mouth with her hand. Kiba let out loud sigh.

"I can't say I'm fully like the idea but if it's for you then I guess I can accept it"

Hinata looked up at her friends. "what do you mean"

"I'm saying we're gonna help you bust out right Shino"

Shino nodded "one can't help who they fall for"

Hinata looked at her two friends. Kiba gave her a big grin and Shino nodded from under his collar.

"Thank you" Hinata rushed to them warping her arms around them both. Her shoulders began shaking as she started crying again.

"It's alright Hinata" Kiba patted Hinata's back trying to comfort her. "We love you. You are like our little sister and as such your big brothers are here to help you even if one of your brothers is being a total ass."

Kiba's comment made Hinata smile and hold her friends closer. She felt safe when she was with them. Their moment was then cut short as a loud crash brought their attention to the window.

"Hinata!" a blond mermaid popped his head into Hinata's room. Then swam into her room

"Naruto!" Hinata swam to him as fast as she could pushing him against her wall causing the air to be knocked out of him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him as close to her as she could. Once Naruto got his bearings he wrapped his arms around Hinata and squeezed her back. It had only been a night and they had missed each other madly.

"how did you" Hinata looked down at Naruto and noticed his long orange tail "…why are you….when did you" a million questions popped into Hinata's head . Naruto shut her mouth by pressing his finger against her lips.

"Slow down Hinata I can't answer all your questions at once" Naruto smiled and looked down at the bundle in his hands 'she's alright. She's alright" Naruto hugged her tightly again making him forget all the nightmares from the night before.

Hinata leaded against Naruto's chest listening to his heartbeat. She was so confused and surprised to see Naruto here in her room and was curious to find out how he got here but right now none of it really mattered she was just happy to be in Naruto's arms again.

Naruto pushed back on Hinata enough so he could look at her again.

"So about your question about how I got here you can thank Ino she got me here" Naruto pointed behind him and on the window sill sat Ino waving softly at Hinata. Naruto watched Hinata eye Ino from over his shoulder and a warm feeling started spreading inside his chest. "I'm so happy to see you again." Naruto pushed his forehead against Hinata's shutting his eyes. He let out a soft sigh and held Hinata close to him. It was like a hole had been filled in his heart. He found it strange that in such a short amount he had become obsessed with being near her.

"ahem" Hinata and Naruto both looked over and saw Kiba and Shino staring at them. Hinata's face went scarlet and she separated from Naruto. She turned and faced her friends holding her hands together in front of her.

"sorry umm Kiba Shino this is Naruto" she turned to Naruto . "Naruto these are my good friends Kiba and Shino"

"So this is the guy who has you going crazy" Kiba crossed his arms and smirked at Hinata.

"Kiba" Hinata hissed. She hoped he would not start teasing them.

Kiba snickered to himself and swam up to Naruto. "Sup I'm Kiba one of Hinata's "good friends""

Naruto eyed the guy in front of him he had messy brown hair and sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils. He also had two red triangles on his cheeks. He had a long dark gray tail and as for clothes well apparent lack of clothing him only had a gray sash around his waist. Naruto himself was only wearing a large orange shirt and that made him feel exposed. 'Ino also only wears a small purple vest do most merfolk not wear much down here'. Naruto glanced over Kiba's shoulder to another merman who well Naruto could not make out how he really looked thanks to most of his face being covered by the collar of his jacket and his hood. His eyes were also hidden behind black glasses. From the edge of his long coat Naruto saw his dark sea-green tail. 'Guess not'

"Hello I'm Shino" Shino extended his arm out to Naruto. He took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you" Naruto then felt something crawling on his hand and saw a bunch of little insect walking out of Shino's sleeve and on to his hand.

"Ahh!" Naruto swam backwards to the door and shook his hand trying to get the bugs off of him.

"You don't like my insects. Then you and I may not get along well. Why? Because I enjoy my insects"

"Don't mind Shino he can be a bit of a weirdo" Kiba said patting Shino's back.

"Stop that you are disrupting my insects"

"Naruto" Hinata swam towards Naruto worried her friends were overwhelming him. She reached out to him but stopped short remembering that her tail was still chained.

"Hinata what's wrong" Hinata held her tail up to Naruto and he saw the ring and chain that binded her. "What's going on why are you chained" Naruto swam up to Hinata.

"Neji won't let me leave he has the key that will unlock it but I'm not sure how we will get it from him"

"Don't worry Hinata I did not come all the way down here to give up without trying. Just leave everything to me" Naruto poked his chest with his thumb and smiled confidently at Hinata. She found his stance to be quite funny and giggled under her breath. 'You really are my prince in orange armor'

Kiba eyed Naruto up and down. He then got an idea and swam over to Hinata. "Naruto wasn't it I just got one thing to say to you" Kiba grabbed Hinata and dragged her away from Naruto. "I don't like you and I'm pretty sure Shino does not like you either"

"Kiba what are-" Kiba covered Hinata's mouth.

"It's true Naruto I don't think I do" Shino said.

'The hell he really didn't?' Kiba shook his head and focused on the plan forming in his head.

"You show up out of nowhere kidnap our beautiful friend, make her fall for you and when she finally get back home you come back to take her away. You see that makes me not like you. And to show you how much I don't like you I'm gonna do this" Kiba swam backwards still holding onto Hinata to the wall behind him then knocked on it by slamming his tail on it "NEJI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

A soft shuffle could be heard from the other side of the wall then the sound of a door opening. Hinata's heart was beating quickly in her chest 'what are you doing Kiba I thought you supported us'.

Kiba leaned into Hinata's ear and whispered "just go with it I have an idea".

Naruto eyed Kiba from his spot. He watched Kiba lean into Hinata. Watching someone else so close to her annoyed him he wanted to just grab Hinata and leave but he knew better than to act without thinking especially in a place he did not know about.

The door opened and Neji swam in when he saw Naruto in the room he slammed his long white tail on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here for Hinata did you think I would let you just take her"

"Why you weak –"

Kiba swam in front of Neji and pushed Hinata into his hands. He stopped paying attention to Naruto and caught Hinata. "Kiba what are you-"

"Calm down Neji I think I may have a solution to this problem"


End file.
